I Remember Silence
by Mrs I don't care
Summary: Zara's world has been thrown around like a hacky sack. it is a fact of her life. Life is never easy. But when a new unknown threat arises how will she and all of Fairy Tail react? PLEASE READ THE FIRST OF THIS SERIES IT IS CALL I REMEMBER. Also this is a collab with my very good friend Melanie is back so go check her account out and say that you came from Mrs. I Don't Care.
1. Chapter 1

I REMEMBER SILENCE.

"Hello and welcome to Fiore News! Today please Welcome the rising Star. ICE FAIRY." I ran onto stage to see the news reporter Hudson.

"Hello Huson. Thank you for inviting me to tonight's show!" I exclaimed. It has been Two years since i announced that i was a Fairy Tail Mage.

"Your Welcome. So, Ice Fairy you are a part of the guild Fairy Tail am i correct?" asked Hudson.

"You are correct Huson. I am a proud member of Fairy Tail." I said with a proud smile on my face.

"So, you know the now very famous Zara Fullbuster?" asked Hudson.

"Yes I do know her. We have quite the friendship." I replied. _If only he knew that i was Zara._ I inwardly thought.

"So, what do you think of her?"

"I think that she is a very caring girl. She would do anything for her brother. Even if she was held at gunpoint she would make sure that everyone is safe before herself." I answered. _Yikes that was close. Why do these reporters like both sides of me? HONESTLY!_

"We tried to get her on tonight's show but she declined saying that she was to busy." said a disappointed Hudson.

"I have a note from her." i stated as i handed the disappointed host the letter that i wrote.

"Oh, it says that she is away on a mission in Rosemary." stated Hudson.

The interview went on for another hour before it ended. By the end of it Huson tried to make me sing an unreleased song. I profusely declined. I told him that it would be released soon. Since I am a superstar and a Fairy Tail mage i make an album every 6 months.

"Well that is everything for tonight folks. Have a great night." said Hudson as the lights dimmed out.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself My Name is Zara Fullbuster but i made the name Ice Fairy for when i go onto stage. I have a double life since my brother and i decided to keep my real identity a secret from my fans. The only thing that my fans knows is that i am a Fairy Tail mage. Back to the story.

"AND CUT! Great job everyone. Ice Fairy come here for a second." said the very flirtatious director.

"Of course." i said as i stood up and walk into the directors office. When i entered I hid a camera in a corner were the director would not see. Then the director walked after i turned it on.

"How old are you Ice Fairy?" asked the director.

"I am 18 sir." i answered.

"Oh, perfect." stated The Director well closing on me into a corner.

"Why is that perfect?" i asked with full knowledge on what he was planning.

"It is perfect because i know who you really are." He had me pinned up to the wall. He was grabbing a knife when...

"BOOM"

The door on the other side of the room blew up and in walked The Original Team Natsu.

"What are you doing to one of nakama?" asked Ezra in her heaven's wheel armor.

"N-nothing!" stammered the director.

"Oh, so nothing is now trying to kill someone." sarcastically asked Lucy who was in her Virgo star dress.

"W-who are you?" asked the director to the group well letting me go. I fell to the ground because he held me up 10 inches off the floor. He was a growing Mage.

"Are you okay Ice Fairy?" asked Gray. Since i have 2 identities when i am going to do work for my singing career everyone in my guild calls me Ice Fairy.

"I'm fine Gray but watch out he has the magic Giant." I told the group.

"So, Ice Fairy what was this man trying to do." asked Natsu.

"He was trying to do what every man that pins me against a wall is trying to do." i stated with a straight face.

"Well then shall we teach him a lesson." stated my now very angry brother.

"Go right ahead but please do not kill him. We have been searching for him for a week now." i stated.

"What do you mean?" asked the now confused director.

"Oh, I decided to team up with Team Natsu to catch you in the act and might I just add that is worked to a tee." I answered.

The director grabbed me and started to expand his mass.

"Well what do you think now Ice Fairy?" asked the director.

"Well there must be more calories in your stomach than in the local supermarket." I said with a proud smile on my face. "And you just dumb messed up." Everyone started to laugh and the director started to squeeze the living daylights out of me. Gray seeing my pain threw an Ice Lance and he dropped me.

We all started to act at once. Gray and I froze his feet to the ground and started to attack. The director was breaking everything. I kept on checking the camera. It was still safe. The director threw Lucy across the room knocking her out.

"Guys I think I know why this mission was a S-class!" yelled Gray as the Director's hand flew to hit him across the room.

It was Just me, Ezra, and Natsu left standing.

"Natsu, Ezra, i think we will have to do usion raid." I yelled to the others.

"Okay you guys do a roar well i use my swords!" yelled back Ezra.

We all attacked.

"ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"DANCE MY SWORDS."

The giant director fell to the ground with a huge smash.

"I hope we did not kill him." I stated worry lacing my words.

"You had to kill Zeref two years ago yet you still are worrying if you killed someone." yelled a confused Natsu.

"Well he was asking me to kill him so I did as he wanted and he was planning to kill off the whole world. It was either kill him or let him wipe out the whole world!"

"STOP FIGHTING! WE MUST FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SHOW THE COUNCIL THAT WE DID NOT DESTROY THIS PLACE!" Yelled Ezra.

"I already have the solution. I put a camera in a corner so that I could record everything that happens. So the council can't arrest us." I explained.

"Aurg he can pack a hit." groaned out Gray.

"GRAY ARE YOU OKAY!" I asked Running over to help him up.

"I am fine Zara. Worst I have might be a broken arm." replied Gray.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER YOU WILL LET ME HEAL YOUR ARM OR SO HELP ME!" i yelled.

"No, Zara. I will get it put in a ice cast. I don't want you to waste your magic on me." explained Gray.

"I don't care. What is the point of my magic if I can't use it to help my own brother." i asked.

"You can use it to heal Lucy. I was knocked out before her and she still is not awake." stated Gray.

"Fine. But i want to see that arm in a cast right away mister." i demanded of my brother.

I went over to Lucy. After a quick 10 minute assessment -it would have been 5 but Natsu was not leaving me alone to check one her- I realized that she had a broken arm and a sprained ankle.

"Is she okay?" asked Natsu for the millionth time.

"Yes Natsu she just has a broken arm and a sprained ankle. I will heal her once she wakes up. It seems weird but if she is awake i can make sure i am not ruining her immune system." i explained to the Dragon king.

"Natsu carry Lucy back to the hotel and Zara, Gray and I will drag this idiot to Era." said Ezra.

"I am sorry Ezra but Gray cannot come because of his broken arm." i stated.

"True, Gray you go with Natsu and Lucy." demanded Ezra.

"Yes ma'am" said Gray with a shaky voice.

Ezra and I picked up the knocked out giant and started to drag him to Era.

After about 5 minute Ezra started up a conversation. "So, Ice Fairy what is your new song about?"

"Like I said to Hudson Titania It will be released in my next album." I said. We went silent for about a minute before exploding with laughter.

"What should we do about Sabertooths attacks. I overheard Master saying that he was going to send all the S-class wizards to help. But that is most of team Natsu. What should i do well you guys are away?" I asked.

"Well you could perform a charity concert to raise fund to help the Sabertooths Master rebuild the guild." suggested Ezra.

"That is not a bad Idea. I could hold in here in Crocus!" I exclaimed.

"See you can help even if it is not directly." stated Ezra.

"Thanks Ezra." My mind started to think of all the songs i could sing.

When we got to Era the Council Blew up. Everyone was screaming. I threw my mask off and ran inside. I know that there was still Council members were still inside. I could hear Ezra yelling at me but i did not listen because the sun would have to freeze over before i let anyone die on my watch. On my way i ate some flames. They tasted light they were not from earth.

I ran into the council room were all the Council members were knocked out in a corner. I also noticed that there was a line up of a Lacrimas set to blow up once they were all in the room

"Danm. This is bad." i said well picking the members up and throwing them to Ezra. They can kill me later after i save them. I heard the Sabertooth Mages coming near so i finished up the flames and went to greet them.

"Ezra, Zara! What happened?" asked Sting Eucliffe.

"We do not know we were finishing up a request when the Era building blew up in front of us. Zara ran inside and 20 minute later i saw Council Members being thrown to safety." stated Ezra.

"Zara what did you find" asked Rogue Cheney.

"I found a line of Lacrimas set to blow up once all the Era members were in the room." i stated.

"So, someone tried to kill the Era members." replied Minerva.

"Yes, but i would like to know who." i stated.

"Well we don't know but it might be the person who keeps attacking us." suggested Sting.

"Has anyone gotten hurt by the attackers yet" i asked.

"No not yet happily." stated Minerva.

Well that is really good. Also the Ice Fairy told me to tell you guys that she is planning a concert to raise funds for a new sabertooth guildhall." i stated. I decided to check up on the Era members. What i found shocked me.

"PERFECT We need the funds." said Sting well visibly relaxing.

"Well then we need to go get these men to a hospital. No Sting i cannot heal these wounds." i snapped at the man who was looking at me like i was insane.

"Why can't you?" asked a concerned Rouge.

"I can't heal them because the wounds were cause my a lacrima shattering and implanting itself in these men. The lacrima was over charged so it can't be healed by a sky dragon slayer but maybe Porlyusica can do it. But since they are the ones that banded most of the herbs she uses I doubt she would so we have to get them to the hospital." i explain to the dumbfounded group.

"Yikes They messed up badly." stated NATSU?

"Natsu i thought i told you to stay with Gray and Lucy." inquired Ezra.

"I did but Lucy woke up." stated Natsu.

"WHY DID YOU NOT START WITH THAT!" I yelled while whacking him upside the head.

I ran off to where Lucy was.

"Hey Zara." greeted Lucy.

"Hello Lucy. I am here to heal you." i explained.

"Okay then."

I started to heal Lucy's arm and ankle. It took about 15 minutes because i had to take breaks so that her body could get use to the healing.

I finished heal Lucy but halfway through the process i felt like i was being watched. I sniffed the air to find a new scent. White Roses and Vanilla Chocolate. It seemed like nothing but that was not the first time i had encountered that smell. It was at Era too.

"Is everything okay Zara?" asked Gray.

"Yeah everything is fine." i stated turning to see my brother with no cast on his arm. "GRAY FULLBUSTER WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR ARM!" Gray shuddered and quickly putting his arm into an ice cast. I nodded in approval.

UNKNOWN POV

_Well that is interesting. This girl is an ice, fire and sky dragon slayer. She must be the Elemental. Well Zara Fullbuster, watch your back because i am on a hunt for blood._


	2. Chapter 2

I MIGHT AS WELL PUT THIS IN THE SUMMARY BUT GORE WARNING. ALSO A WARNING FROM TOUCHING NATSU'S STUFF. I DON'T OWN THE SONGS. ALSO MELANIE HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HIRO MASHIMA TO HURRY UP WITH THE 100 YEAR QUEST MANGA?

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The whole way home we were on guard. 2 years ago Era was attacked then the attackers disappeared. Everyone one was unnerved. All of the other guilds were relaxed. Not Fairy Tail. we were all on high alert.

It also did not help that Ezra's Lacrima started to go insane. All the messages were from Jellal.

"Oh, Ezra is your boyfriend messaging you?" I asked with a knowing smirk on my face.

"H-he is n-not my b-boy- friend." stuttered out Ezra.

"Sure he is not." i said sarcastically.

Ezra opened the messages and her face was seriously within seconds.

"What happened?" asked Maggie.

"Crime Sorciere was attacked." stated Ezra.

"Where?" yelled Gray, Lucy, Happy, Maggie and I.

"Right next to Natsu's house. They were hiding inside and jumped them when they were passing to say hello to the guild." explained Ezra.

"Okay that's it. Everyone out i am Starlight running us to the guild to help them out. " I stated as the trained stopped in Rosemary. Everyone filed out as soon as the doors opened.

"Everyone hold hands. Yes it is the only way to get everyone in." i stated as i saw that Natsu wanted to argue.

Once everyone was holding hand i started to use Starlight Run.

The guild got closer every second. Yet i was planning on heading to Natsu's' once everyone was at the guild other than Natsu himself.

"Zara stop we are at the guild." said Ezra a little windswept.

"Okay. Natsu stay here. Everyone go in and help Jellal and Crime Sorciere." everyone listened.

"Natsu we are going to your house to defeat those who attacked Jellal and Crime Sorciere. Also who knows they might have stolen your mementoes." i said as a way to get him to come.

"OH, THEY ARE DEAD! ZARA RUN US THERE!" Yelled an infuriated Natsu.

I ran as fast as i could. Natsu was pissed. One thing that i hate to see.

As soon as i was in a complete stop we went into Natsu's house to see every memento ripped to shreds. The men were in the middle of the room shredding the costume that Lucy wore on their first mission.

Natsu was the first to react. He went into DRAGON FORCE! "Damn it!" he shouted grabbing one of them. He put him in a choke hold. "Zara! Help me hold them back!" Natsu never went this ballistic. He reminded me of Ezra's tempers. Blood splattered his face, clothes and body. "No! Stop!" they pleaded. "I"ll use the hair on your head as a mop!" Natsu flipped the guy over his shoulder. The man laid flat on his back. I was angry. I made an Ice Spike and drove it through the man's left leg. Not through the bone. I am not that deadly. The clear-ish spike came out red. I took it out and blood gushed from his leg. I had turned him into a limping human fountain. Natsu turned to the other men. "I wasn't planning on getting my hands dirty, but here we are. Oh well." He shrugged and punched one of them in the nose.

"YOU BRAT!" The bigger one yelled. He charged with great speed. Natsu fought him the same way a bullfighter would fight a bull. At last the big brute slowed down. Natsu jumped onto his back and rode him rodeo style. He put his hands around the brute's neck and snapped it. The man fell limp. He stopped moving. The final victim was the man Natsu punched earlier. He had hid in a corner. Natsu was merciless. He picked up the fellow and sat him on a table. He placed a pencil on the table and made the guy look at it.

"You wanna see a magic trick?" Natsu asked coldly. "I'm going to make this pencil disappear." He said sadistically. He grabbed the guy by the hair and banged his nose onto the pencil. The pencil was driven into the guy's nose. Sending the little splinters into his brain.

"There is no way he survived that." I thought. Natsu dropped the guy and looked around the house.

Walls were broken. The table was smashed. His hammock was torn into shreds. It looked like Lucy got mad and let Cancer, Giant Virgo, and Aquarius to have at his house.

"Well it looks like i will have to find somewhere to stay for the next few days until we can go on a mission." said Natsu.

"OH! I just had an idea Natsu!" i yelled trying to distract the now grumpy dragon slayer.

"What Zara?" asked Natsu.

"Why don't you help me with the charity concert for Sabertooths new guild hall and i will pay you with Food!" i said with a huge grin on my face.

"Sure but what about all my mementoes?" I did not know what to say. Natsu collected mementoes from everything. HECK HE EVEN SAVE HIS FIRST LOST TOOTH FROM A FIGHT!

"Well you can always make more memories." I stated weakly.

"I guess so." muttered Natsu.

"Hey, let's clean up and go to the guild." i said holding a hand out so i could Starlight run us there.

"Sure." WOW NATSU IS SAD. THAT IS RARE

When we got cleaned up and i ran us to the guild.

"HEY FIRE FREAK WHY THE LONG FACE! DID SOMEONE DESTROY YOUR LUCY DOLLS!" yelled Gray.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER DON'T ASK WITHOUT KNOWING ALL THE FACTS IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A STUPID JERK!" I yelled at my brother. He was great some days but when it came to emotions he was as bad as Elfman and Evergreen.

"WELL THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Gray as i froze him to the ground.

"Natsu go get your food. I will deal with my idiot of a brother." i demanded. Natsu nodded sadly and went to order his food from Mira.

"So Zara what is up with fire freak." asked Gray.

"We went to go get the men who hurt Jellals group and when we went into his house all of his mementoes were shredding to bits." i stated.

Gray just laughed and said "So Pyro is upset because his stuff got ruined. He can just go buy more junk."

I slapped him. "GRAY HE CAN'T BUY BACK HIS MEMENTOES. THAT IS LIKE IF I BROKE DADS NECKLACE AND TOLD YOU TO BUY ANOTHER ONE." I yelled at him. We rarely fought but he would never say something like this.

"Why would you compare Dad's necklace to that idiots junk?" I AM SO CLOSE TO GIVE HIM TO EZRA RIGHT NOW! I decided to see if Gray was being controlled. He wasn't

"What the flip is wrong with you Gray? This person i see in front of me is not my brother. My brother would understand. Not be a jerk about it. I don't feel a spell being used on you so what is making you act like this?" I asked.

"Maybe I just want to say what is on my mind Zara." spat Gray.

"Fine if you are going to be like that then I have no choice but to give you to Ezra. Even she knows that a Dragon's Slayers mementoes are almost important to them then their family." i stated.

"Go Ahead." he said it like he thought i was fibbing.

"Ezra you heard everything please deal with him." i stated as i started to walk away. I needed to talk to Master.

I knocked on Master's door three times then heard a quite "Come in."

I entered Masters office. Master was sitting on his desk

"What is wrong Zara?" asked Master. He knew everything that has happened before. From my awakening to the Disbandment.

"Something is wrong with Gray." i stated.

"What is wrong with him?"

"He is being a jerk. He knows what mementoes mean to dragon slayer yet he just made fun of Natsu when his were destroyed." i explained.

"Well i will see what is wrong with him. The last time that had happened is when Dray first met Gildartz. It was chaos. He should be good in an hour if not then i will tell Gildartz to smack some sense into him. Also on a different note. I have talked to the Mayor of Magnolia and he said that you can use Magnolia park for your concert tonight." stated Master.

"Thank you Master." i said as i checked the time. "Oh, shoot i got to go set up and start the concert. Please tell Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Lucy to meet me in the park in half an hour please." i requested while shooting out of my chair. Master nodded and i ran out of the guild hall leaving Gray in a block of ice until he fixed his attitude.

When i got to the park i choose a clearing by the Rainbow Saraca tree. I used my Ice dragon Slayer power to create the stage as well as signs to broadcast the sudden concert by the Ice Fairy. All donations will go to Sabertooth. Once i finished the stage the dragons slayers plus Lucy came for their roles in the show.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy I will need you to come onto stage when your elements are sung. Gajeel your Element is the closest to earth. You guys will flare your magic up when the element that you control is said. It will become a heart formation okay?" i asked.

"All right Zara but what do you want us to do until our Elements are said?" asked Gajeel.

"You will be dancing along with me." i stated with a straight face.

"Okay then." stated Gajeel. He knew better than to argue with me.

"Why did you need me?" asked Lucy.  
"Remember on the way home how i asked on of your spirits for Celestial clothes to be stored for concert?" i asked.

"Yes i do. Do you need them?" i nodded to Lucy's question and then Loke came out of his gate with the clothes.

"Here you are Zara." said the Lion as he handed me the clothes. I split them up and made the others to go home to change. I simply just made an iron room to change.

It was time for the concert. The boys were complaining about their costumes but after i threatened to sic Ezra to them they shut their traped.

The order that we went onto stage was Me and Wendy in front (I am wearing my mask.) and the boys in back.

We all filed out and once the song had started, I started to sing.

_Here I am creating love tonight_

_Here I am the quintessence of life_

_I'm the air, the breath of life_

I made a ribbon out of my element same with Wendy only Gajeel and Natsu started to make swords out of their Elements and followed my movements.

_Here I am creating love tonight_

_Here I am the quintessence of life_

_I'm the air, the breath of life_

Wendy made her element fly around us making it look like we were flying.

_Here I am creating love tonight_

_Here I am the quintessence of life_

Here we made pillars out of our Elements. Thanks to Natsu they started to Glow.

_I'm the air, the breath of life_

_I'm the fire that blazes deep inside_

_I'm the water that makes u wet_

_I'm the earth that catches every step_

_Here I am creating love tonight here I am the quintessence of life_

The Element Heart was starting to pulse like it was a human heart.

_I'm the fire that blazes deep inside_

_I'm the water that makes u wet_

_I'm the earth that catches every step_

_Here I am creating love tonight here I am the quintessence of life_

_The air, the fire, the water, the earth, the quintessence, the five elements._

The heart exploded into dust. The kids in the audience started trying to catch the dust.

_Here I am creating love tonight_

_Here I am the quintessence of life_

_I'm the air, the breath of life_

_I'm the fire that blazes deep inside_

_I'm the water that makes u wet_

_I'm the earth that catches every step_

_Here I am creating love tonight here I am the quintessence of life_

Once the song was over The Audience went insane. They all waved Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel off stage.

The next song was the new song I mentioned to Hudson. Mad Hatter

_My friends don't walk, they run_

_Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_

_Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium_

_We paint white roses red_

_Each shade from a different person's head_

_This dream, dream is a killer_

_Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar_

I made a caterpillar out of ice. Which turned Blue.

_I'm peeling the skin off my face_

_'Cause I really hate being safe_

_The normals, they make me afraid_

_The crazies, they make me feel sane_

I started to make Monsters and they exploded into dust.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

_The craziest friend that you've ever had_

_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

I started to make the sane people who make the stupidest ideas. Like the council. THEY BANNED ROSE HIPS FROM BEINGS SOLD.

_Where is my prescription?_

_Doctor, doctor please listen_

_My brain is scattered_

_You can be Alice, I'll be the mad hatter_

I literally made the mad hatter's hat for all the kids, they screamed in delight.

_I'm peeling the skin off my face_

_'Cause I really hate being safe_

_The normals, they make me afraid_

_The crazies, they make me feel sane_

_I started to dance like no one was watching._

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_

_The craziest friend that you've ever had_

_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

The adult looked like i was insane but the next song would show them that i am sane.

_You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone_

_So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are_

_And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone_

_That's probably the reason that we get along_

I shrugged my shoulders at this part. I honestly have given up on what people say about me.

_I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,_

_The craziest friend that you've ever had_

_You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

_Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

_Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

_You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

I did actions that made the song more fun to sing. The kids started to do them as well.

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

The kids all loved that song. I started the 3rd song out of the 4 i was planning to sing.

_What you sippin' on that got you talking crazy?_

_Lookin' at me sideways, always coming at me_

_Why you, why you acting hard when you just a baby?_

_Boy, I keep it real with you, but you trying to play me_

I started to act sassy asking the questions. The adult looked absolutely confused at the act

_Have you lost your mind?_

_Open up your eyes_

_Huh!_

I made a pillar to sit on well watching the audience well i sang.

_You must have confused me, confused me with_

_(Someone else) You must have confused me, confused me with_

_(Someone else) There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe_

_(Someone else) Your mama raised you better than that, huh!_

I saw that the Fire Demon was in the Audience. I made him shoot onto stage and his eyes widened like he was caught doing something bad.

_What you sippin' on that got you talking crazy?_

_Lookin' at me sideways, always coming at me_

_Why you, why you acting like you never met a lady?_

_I don't disrespect you, don't you disrespect me_

I started to point at him and then me. The audience got the message that this man disrespected me.

_Have you lost your mind? (lost your mind)_

_Open up your eyes_

_Huh!_

I pushed him onto a different pillar my pillar started to revolve around his making the Fairies in the audience to laugh.

_You must have confused me, confused me with_

_(Someone else) You must have confused me, confused me with_

_(Someone else) There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe_

_(Someone else) Your mama raised you better than that, huh!_

I so wanted to give him a second chance but once i saw his mom in the audience. I gave up on that thought.

_'Cause your mama raised you better than that_

_'Cause your mama raised you better than that_

I looked in her eyes and the mom said let me up there. So i did.

_Have you lost your mind?_

_Open up your eyes (your eyes)_

_Huh!_

The mom started to sing with me and make his son very sorry about the way he treated me. The Fairies were dying in the audience.

_You must have confused me, confused me with_

_(Someone else) There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe (no excuses, no, no)_

_(Someone else) Your mama raised you better than that, huh! (how she raise you?)_

I started to lower the family and the mom dragged his son off the stage. I felt bad honestly.

_You must have confused me, confused me with_

_Your mama raised you better than, better than that_

_There ain't no excuses, excuses, babe_

_'Cause your mama raised you better than that, huh! (she raised you better than that)_

_I finished the song well lowering me to the stage floor._

"ALRIGHT FOLKS I GOT ONE LAST SONG AND I WROTE THIS FOR ALL YOU TALKING BAD ABOUT MY GUILD ENJOY!" I yelled to the audience. I saw a few faces pale at the realization that they messed with me.

_Laying in the bed that I made all alone_

_Guess I'm not surprised honestly_

_Praying in my head that you stayed and I h_

_You'll miss me eventually_

I shrugged in doubt. When people left. They left for good.

_People wanna talk when I'm not around to hear_

_Really they don't know what I'm made of_

_People keep on walking so far away from here_

_Clearly I'm the one they're afraid of_

Fairy Tail understood. But everyone was shocked.

_One after another, they've always come and gone_

_So what if I'm a monster that's been here all along_

_They're dropping like flies whenever I'm around_

_So used to goodbyes, there's comfort in the sound_

_Maybe I'm the monster that's been here all along_

I made the point and they whole audience shut their traps when they realized what i meant.

_Bending 'till you break and you can't take anymore_

_I'm not worth the trouble it seems_

_I would say you're wrong, but I've been here before_

_You won't be the last one to leave_

I noticed Gray's face. He was crying. He knew who and what i was talking about.

_People wanna talk when I'm not around to hear_

_Really they don't know what I'm made of_

_People keep on walking so far away from here_

_Clearly I'm the one they're afraid of_

Ever since Celestial told me how mom died i have been getting her memories. All my old friends left once i told them why i fainted.

_One after another, they've always come and gone_

_So what if I'm a monster that's been here all along_

_They're dropping like flies whenever I'm around_

_So used to goodbyes, there's comfort in the sound_

_Maybe I'm the monster that's been here all along_

Then again the audience did not know that. All they knew was that i have trust issues with anyone not from the guild.

_You're safe here_

_No need to run and hide_

_Underneath your cover now_

_Don't be scared_

_There's nothing left inside_

_Since you ate my heart out_

That was a quote from my mom. She was so sick of people leaving her because of her powers that when i was really young she sang that to me when i released some of my power in the middle of the night.

_One after another, they've always come and gone_

_So what if I'm a monster that's been here all along_

_They're dropping like flies whenever I'm around_

_So used to goodbyes, there's comfort in the sound_

_Maybe I'm the monster that's been here all along_

I finished the song and the cheers for another song were so loud that the crew would not let me leave because it hurt their ears. I thought for a little bit on what song I was going to do then it hit me. The One song that was ready and I had not sung yet at all. Heck I wrote it 2 years ago. I went over to Wendy and said "Hey, Wendy can you play this song?" She nodded and by the time I was in centre stage it was time to sing

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough_

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

I was just being me on stage there was nothing else I would rather be.

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

I made every model. The way the held themselves was admirable. To bad they did not start that way

_C'mon_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who_ says you_'re not beautiful_

_Who says_

I started to pace. I had such an urge to use my Elemental powers but I kept it in.

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

Out of thin air a pillar formed and shot me to the sky. The adults got worried. So, did most of Fairy Tail.

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na_

_Na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

When I stayed in the air making a path across the audience everyone was confused when the ice started to crack. So, was I honestly. My ice never cracked.

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

I made quick work of getting onto the stage. It was not cracking but my path was. Weird.

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not star potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

A sphere appeared around me making it look like I was in a movie Lacrima.

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Would you tell me who said that_

_Yeah, oh_

_Who says_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

I kept to the Stage for the Remainder of the song. When I got off stage and went to go see Mira she had a grin on her face.

"We collected 15,385, 296.55 jewels for the Sabretooth Guild hall." Said Mira with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay. Also Mira tell Gray that I am just going on a walk through the park and then I will come home." I asked of Mira

"I can do that Ice Fairy See you tomorrow." Said Mira as she grabbed the bag of money to hid from Team Natsu.

"See you." Is what I said then I turned around and started to walk through the park. After about 7 minutes I took off my mask. I put it in my bag that I carried everywhere. It was another 8 minutes before I heard crying? I looked around to see a girl about the same age as I am crying.

"Hello. Is everything Okay?" I asked. I have always been a softy.

"I got lost running from so people that killed my parents. They were killed because I was not a powerful enough mage to protect them." Stated the girl.

"Oh, dear. What is your name?" I needed to know her name.

"Mara. Mara Rose." Said Mara finally calming down.

"Well Mara. I know how you feel." I stated. It was true. Gray and I had to run away from Deliora.

"Really." Asked Mara.

"Yep. My home when I was a baby was attacked. My older Brother was sent by my mom to run to Fiore with me and find someone to teach us magic." I explained.

"Wow. Your brother is brave." Stated Mara.

"I know he is. Hey. I just had an idea." I exclaimed.

"What?" asked Mara.

"Do you practice magic?" I asked Mara nodded

"Why don't you stay with me and my brother and tomorrow if you want you could join Fairy Tail." I suggested.

"That sound like a good idea." Said Mara wearily.

"Okay I am just going to call my brother to tell him okay." I explained. Mara nodded her head.

"Hey Zara. What's up?" asked Gray over the Lacrima.

"Nothing much but Gray I was wondering if Mara could stay at our house till she can afford her own." I stated.

"Who is Mara?" asked Gray.

"Mara is a girl I found crying on the path out of the park and has gone through the same thing we have so can she stay in our house for a while." I asked again.

"Sure." Said Gray.

"Okay. I will be home in 5 minutes." I stated then I hung up the lacrima.

"Come on Mara you can stay in our guest room and tomorrow you can join Fairy Tail." I said well I helped her onto her feet. We carelessly talked the whole way back to mine and Gray's house. I really hoped that Gray's attitude was fixed. I also hoped that Mara was ready for Fairy Tail. But then again all I can do is hope right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mara got settled in quickly. Fairy Tail loved her. After a week Mira asked Team Natsu to head to Saber tooth to give them the money. When we got there a fight had broke out. It was not just guildmates it was a full on attack.

"Zara? What's happening?" asked a very frightened Mara who decided to join us. The sounds of fighting rung out through the hall. The blue haired Orga was throwing fists with Jiemma. They were back to back. Well more like Orga was protecting Jiemma. Lazy much. We looked around and then look at each other nodded and them we ran off to help Sabertooth. I ran to help Jiemma. I cut flares hair that was attempting to choke him.

"AAAHH YOU BRAT!" yelled Flare.

"I know i am." i said with a proud smirk.

"Move girly. I need to finish the job." said Flare while trying to choke me. I am glad i forgot my mask at home. I burned her hair. She started to run up to me. With one swift blow to the face she had me on the floor. She pinned my arms above my head.

"So, since you did not leave i have to kill you." said Flare with a fake pout on her lips.

"Or you could study dragon slayers before you attack one." i said pushing her off me. Her hair was coming at me but it turned. I looked around to see her hair going to Jiemma. It seemed the world went into slow motion. It wrapped around his neck. It was like a snake squeezing the life out of its prey. Blood spattered everywhere. Jiemma's bones were left on the ground as dust. It looked like Jiemma blew up from the inside and it never hit the outside. His face convulsed. And blood dripped from his mouth. "Help… me.." He mouthed. Flare got off me and pounced on Jiemma. Her nails dug into his skin. "Oh poor baby." She caressed his face. "Oh well bye bye." She threw him on the floor and ground her heel into his eyeball. Last but not least. She stepped on his skull shattering it like glass.

She then turned to me and said, "Because of you Fairies interfering I have to kill you." She then ran up to me holding a knife. I dodged the first. Mara then came running. She hit the knife out of Flares hands and then got involved in hand to hand combat. I decided to break it up.

"Mara go help the others I will deal with Flare!" i yelled. I don't know how strong Mara is so i was trying to protect her. Mara looked at me like i did something wrong and ran off. Flare turned her attention back to me.

"Are you sure about this girly. You saw how i killed that man. Do you want to risk your pretty little head." asked flare in a mocking tone.

"I won't let others fight my battles like Jiemma." i stated well i started to attack.

"Ice Dragon's Roar." i shouted directing it towards Flare but she disappeared. I looked around and saw that all the attackers had disappeared.

"Everyone count the casualties." demanded Sting once everyone realized that there was no threat left.

"JEIMMA IS DEAD!" i shouted to sting.

"SAME WITH ORGA!" shouted Gray.

"IS ANYONE ELSE DEAD?" asked Sting.

"Nope" shouted everyone else.

I saw Rouge walking up to Sting and whispering something in his ear.

"SABERTOOTH! OUR BOSCO MEMBERS HAVE DISAPPEARED!" Shouted Sting.

I walked over to Team natsu and asked, "What happened to the bosco members?"

"I don't know. I don't like it though. We should give them the money and leave." stated Ezra.

"Wait we got to give them the donation." i shouted grabbing the money and running to Sting.

"Who will be the new master?" Sting asked Rouge.

"I wish Yukino was still here she would know." stated Rouge.

"Hey, Sting, Hey Rouge. I got the donations. And Sting why don't you be guild master." i suggested dropping the bag down.

"Why that is not even a bad idea!" exclaimed Rouge.

"Alright it is up to the other members." stated Sting.

I looked around and saw a girl that looked confused.

"Hello I am Zara Fullbuster who are you?" i asked of the girl hoping she would answer.

"I am Yukino."

Before she could say anything i grabbed her arm and dragged her to Sting and Rouge.

"YUKINO!" yelled Sting and Rouge. I decided to go find my nakama.

"ZARA! WHERE DID YOU GO?" yelled Gray.

I snuck up behind him and said "I am right here Gray." he jumped like a foot in the air.

"Zara. Don't scare me like that. Also we got to go." said Gray. We ran to the train station.

"You know what. I don't feel like riding the train. Ezra i am going to run home okay." i said to the scarlet haired mage.

"Sure see you there Zara." said Ezra much to Natsu's dismay.

"Bye Guys." i yelled as i ran back to the guild. When i got to the guild i was happy i sent Maggie with Wendy for a mission. The whole place was trashed and members were fighting people from Avatar. Mary saw me.

"ITS ICE FAIRY!" yelled my insane psychopath fan.

"FREEZE FLOOR" I yell. Freezing the Avatar members to the ground well all the Fairies jumped.

"Now before Ezra gets back tell me what happened." i said as i walk toward the injured and started to heal them.

"We were waiting for Team Natsu to get back when Avatar attacked. We fought for a good 3 hours before you came." explained Bisca.

"Where are the kids?" i asked when i noticed that they were not here.

"Asuka ran downstairs and all the kids followed her." stated Mira.

"Did anyone get into the guild?" i asked as i finished healing everyone up.

"No one. It was lucky that Crime Sorciere was still here and just getting ready to go home when Avatar attacked Racer kept them all out." sighed Lisanna.

"Yes it is. I have a question. How did they know that Team Natsu was leaving today." i wondered out loud.

I unfroze Mary after i put my mask back onto my face.

"ICE FAIRY!" shouted Mary.

"Hi Mary. Can i make a deal with you?" i asked

"Sure." said mary

"Alright if you answer my question i will give you a picture." i stated Mary squealed a yes

"Okay them why did you attack Fairy Tail." i asked.

"We attacked because Rose vine told us to." answered Mary. I put a picture in her bag then i froze her back.

"We need to find out who Rose vine is." i stated as Team Natsu came walking.

"I have 2 questions. 1 why is there Avatar members here . 2 who is Rose Vine?" asked Gray.

"Avatar attacked and all we know on Rose vine is that she ordered the attack." i stated.

"Well shitheads they are." said a drunk Cana. Everyone started to laugh. It is a good thing that we can laugh during times like this.


	4. Chapter 4

GORE WARNING AND I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Ezra wanted me and Mara to meet Millianna. We ended taking all of team Natsu. She advised me against bringing Maggie. Millianna is a huge cat person shockingly. Mara and I were heading to the train station when i heard a man say to his friend, "Hey did you hear that Zara Fullbuster is leading all the attacks even on the Fairy Tail one." Lucy heard them and dragged them to the guild. I honestly don't care that they thought because i had my nakama to prove them all wrong.

I started to remember the first time i over heard the rumors

FLASH BACK

**_We were walking to a clothing store when I heard. "Hey did you hear that Zara Fullbuster is in town. I heard she was the monster telling the other wizards to attack." I ran away. I ran as fast as I could. I heard the others calling me but I did not care. Is that really what people thought of me a monster. I slowed down to a walk. When the girls caught up to me they were mad. That is until they saw I was crying._**

**_"What happened Zara" asked a very worried Lucy._**

**_"I heard some people talk about me." I reply._**

**_"What did they say?" asked Wendy._**

**_"They said that I was the one ordering the attacks." I reply barely able to hold back a sob._**

**_"Those people will see that you are not the boss because we will defeat those men. Ok!" said an enraged Ezra._**

END OF FLASHBACK

I found out a week later that Ezra punch those guys faces in. We were on the train to Mermaid heel when i heard the man who likes starting all the rumors.

"Hey did you hear that Zara Fullbuster was in charge of the Sabretooth attack and that she killed Jiemma." Ezra looked at me worry but when she saw me walking to the man and slapped him across that stupid face of his she grinned proud that i managed to control myself.

It took 2 hours for us to get to mermaid heel. Millianna greeted us but right as we got into the Mermaid Heel guild hall it was put under attack.

Ezra grabbed a man and help him in a choke hold. Her arm was his noose. She pulled him off the ground and heard a snap. He went limp like a ragdoll. She let go off him and smashed his body against a wall. She went insane. It was like someone stole her cake. She walked over to another guy. She slapped him. He looked at her "Was that supposed to hurt? Baby?" The man asked" Ezra looked at him. She smiled a syrup sweet smile and said "No, but this is." She kicked him in the Forbidden Area. He hunched down grabbing his crotch. He then looked up only to be greeted with a fist. She round housed him in the jaw. Sending it flying to the other side of the hall. She then swept his leg. He fell on his back. She stuck her bare hand into his chest and pulled out his guts. She proceed to wrap his bloody, dripping intestine around her neck "You like my scarf, Baby?" she said mockingly. She kicked his already dead body across the hall.

I turned to look at Natsu. He was sitting on the shoulders of a hunk of a man. He threw his body weight backwards. Sending the man flying back. Just in the nick of time he flipped off the his shoulders. The man's skull cracked like an egg. Natsu jumped onto his chest cracking his ribs. It sounded like popcorn. "I'm going to turn your femurs into Nesting dolls" He grabbed the arms of the nearly dead man. And bent the arms the way they shouldn't be able to go. The man screamed like a little girl. "NO! PLEASE!" The begs could be heard everywhere. Natsu ripped off the poor soul's arms and tossed them aside. It was quite obvious that he died a painful death.

Lucy changed onto her sagittarius star dress and started to shoot arrows in random directions. She ended up hitting an enemy girl in the eyeball. Blood gushed like a geyser. Blood spewing everywhere. The girl faced Lucy and the wound turned her blond hair a scarlet crimson. Her dress left a red trail wherever she went. The green in her dress turned into a dark brown. "Damn it." she said under her breath as she sent another arrow into the air. It hit another person a man this time. Luckily for him he was wearing a bulletproof vest. "WHO SHOT THAT ARROW?" yelled the man.

" I DID!" i shouted. The man came running through the battle to ball me over. When he pushed Mara to the ground I popped. I went into Dragon Force.

"Oh, DeAr YoU jUsT dUmB mEsSeD uP." i yelled. Everyone stopped Fighting to see me in Dragon Force and Angry. All the Mermaid Heel and Fairy Tail wizards took the enemies distraction and attacked. I kept my eyes on the man in front of me.

"Because i am a lady you can attack first." i said while seething mad.

He ran up to me and attempted to punch me. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head. Successfully breaking his arm and 3 fingers.

"Why you little…" he could not continue because i was standing on his chest.

"LiKe I sAiD yOu DuMb MeSsEd Up." he tried using Earth magic to tie me up. I walked ever to where the man laid down and used an Ice spike to freeze his internal organs to ave the ice coat burst in spikes. Blood and flesh flew everywhere.

"Remind me not to get on Zara's nerves." stated Natsu to Lucy.

"ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME FIRST!" I shouted. Every attacker ran for the hills.

As soon as I was out of dragon Force i fainted.

GRAY'S POV.

I ran out of the Guild hall to chase after Zancrow. He was saying that he wanted Zara for her body and i blew up. I flipped him onto his back Making him land in a patch of Rose bushes. He landed in the dead center. He was unable to get out so he slowly died because of blood loss. When i got back to the Mermaid guild hall i saw Zara flip a Grown man and kill him because he pushed Mara over. I was in shock. Zara was strong enough to become S-class. I ran to catch her when she fainted.

"How many are dead?" i asked.

"15 dead." stated Millianna.

"These attacks are not just random. They are planned." stated Ezra.

"So sorry Millianna but we better get Zara back to the guild." said Lucy.

"I understand. Thank you for helping us." said Millianna with a smile on her face.

We started on our way to Magnolia. We were idly chatting. Mara was behind us. I know i said that she could stay with us but i get an odd feeling around her. Like she knows more than she is letting on. I hate not being able to trust her but i need to be able to protect Zara. even if she is 18 she is still a little new to earth so i need to protect her. I hate this. I know that she is planning something but i don't know what.

We were in Magnolia the guild let us go home without asking too many questions. I took Zara home. As soon as i set her on the couch she woke up.

ZARA'S POV.

When i woke up i found myself on the couch at home.

"Gray? Why am i on the couch?" i asked after seeing my brother in the kitchen.

"I was waiting until you woke up so you can get out of those blood stained clothes into something clean." stated my brother.

"Where is Mara?" i decided to ask next.

"Oh, she said that she was going to spend the nights at Wendy's"

"Okay then I am going to change. What time is it anyway?" I said.

"It is 10 in the morning." said Gray.

I went to change. I found my favorite golden turtle neck and my jeans.

"I am heading to the guild." i said as i was out the door. I saw Gray nod then i headed out to the guild. I was still in my own world when i walked in to hear Master yell, "IT IS TIME FOR THE S-CLASS TEST." The whole guild went up in a storm of yelling. After i woke up from the comma Gray became S-class so i was excited as well to see who was going to become S-class.

"THE S-CLASS TRYOUTS ARE, GAJEEL REDFOX, ZARA FULLBUSTER, LUCY HEARTFILIA, BISCA CORNELL, WENDY MARVELL, FINALLY LEVY MCGARDEN! YOU HAVE 3 WEEKS TO CHOOSE A PARTNER AND IT CANNOT BE AN EXCEED! MEET BACK HERE NEXT WEEK TO LEAVE." Yelled Master.

"Okay then… Maybe i could ask…" all of a sudden all the boys that did not have girlfriends were surrounding me asking if i could choose them.

"LAKI. DO YOU WANT TO BE MY PARTNER?" I yelled to Laki who was in a corner.

"SURE ZARA!" all the boys walked off sad.

I looked over to see Gajeel and Mara walking to the place where they are going to train.

GAJEEL'S POV

I choose Mara as my partner because I could not choose Shrimp. We were heading to where i like to train when we were ambushed. I blinked once and everyone was on the ground holding their eyes. I saw Mara standing in the middle looking _hot._ GAJEEl STOP THINK ABOUT HER BEING GORGEOUS.

When we got to the training part i realized that i had a crush on Mara. I might as well ask her out before we go to the s-class tryouts.

We were walking home when i sprung the question, "Would you like to go on a date?"

She looked shocked. But after about 5 minute she said, "Sure. I will go on a date with you." then she ran into her house. I looked up to the sky. I just got a date with Mara. SALAMANDER STILL HAS TO ASK LUCY OUT! HA I BEAT HIM AT SOMETHING!

I went back to my hut like house. It was not much but it was better than nothing. I started to get ready for my date.

ZARA'S POV

I turn when i heard the door open to see Mara blushing.

"OH, Something happened spill." i said egging her on.

"Gajeel asked me on a date." she confessed.

My jaw dropped. "Gajeel asked you on a date?" i asked.

"Yes."

"OH, MY GOSH! GRAY I WIN THE BET!" I yelled to my brother who was washing a glass cup. I know because after i yelled he dropped the cup, it shattered. and he swore.

"GAJEEL REALLY DID IT?" asked Gray well walking in to the room.

"Yes." mekly replied Mara.

Gray then handed me 10,000 jewel.

"Thank you. Now Mara we must get you ready for you date. So, off to bed." i said pointing to her room. Mara ran into the room like a lightning bolt. I really hope her date goes well.

UNKNOWN POV

Great 2 members have a date. I hope we will get our chance to get us one of the Fullbusters.

* * *

YEP I MADE MARA AND GAJEEL GO ON A DATE. DEAL WITH IT GALE FANS.


	5. Chapter 5

WELP HERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER HIRO MASHIMA OWNS MOST OF THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY

CHAPTER 5

I was walking around Magnolia when Bacchus stumbled toward me.

"You okay?" i asked.

"My guild was attacked….. 19 members are dead…. Including Master." Then Bacchus fell over. As if they heard everything Natsu and Lucy were walking toward me.

"What happened?" asked Lucy as Natsu picked Bacchus up.

"He just told me that Quatro Cerberus was attacked. The master died along with 18 other members." i said with a frown on my face.

"Well the reason we are out here is because 2 people who came and are now constantly asking to see Zara Fullbuster." said Lucy with a small smile on her face. Lucy and I walked to the guild and when i opened the door i saw Fire Demon and a new boy i did not recognize.

"Josh. Why are you here?" i asked glaring at the fire Demon.

"I want you back." stated Josh with a shrug.

"Someone please knock him out before i pound his face in." i asked. Ezra took the job in one swipe.

"Thank you Ezra." i said to the Scarlet Mage. She just nodded back.

"Hello. Sorry about that he just…"

"Infuriates you." finished the new person.

"How did you know that?" i asked.

"This is not our first encounter Zara." stated the man as i remembered.

FLASHBACK

I just read the message that Josh wanted to break up for the 20th time that night. I was outside of a bar when a new man came up to me with a cigarette in his mouth and said, "For some reason I don't like to see you sad. What is your name?"

"Zara, Zara Fullbuster. " i replied.

He grabbed the cigarette out and said, "Well it is nice to meet you Zara. I am Theodore. Would you like to try."

"Nice to meet you." i replied weakly. Theo handed me a cigarette and I tried it and hated it right after. I was glad that Maggie stayed home today.

"Okay. So, no more smoking. Would you like to play darts?" asked Theodore. We ended up playing Darts, Pool. We also danced. I ended up singing to Theodore as a dare.

At the end of the night Theodore asked, "Is it okay if i write a song about you."

"Sure. Good night Theo." i said as i went into my house to go to bed.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Theo. Is it really you?" i asked.

"Now you remember!" exclaimed Thoe.

"How did you find me?" i asked.

"It is not that hard to find the Elemental of Fairy Tail." slyly said Thoe.

"I SHIP IT!" yelled Mira.

"Are you here to join the guild? I don't think Mira is going to let you leave without joining." i said.

"I would not have it any other way." Theo then got up to ask Mira if he could join the guild.

At that moment Josh finally regained consciousness and yelled, "NO WAY ARE YOU TAKING MY GIRL AWAY FROM ME TO MUSIC NOOB!"

Before I could react Theo had him by the collar and said, "Zara does not belong to you. You were the bastard that broke her heart 2 years and 6 months ago. I don't even know if you are worth the effort but remember this. Zara. Belongs. To. No. One." i was in shock. Theo just stood up for me.

"Fine how about this. We have a singing competition. If you win I will stop chasing Zara. If I win you have to ignore her like she was a nasty bug." suggested Josh.

Theo looked at me and silently dropped Josh came near me and said, "I am going to do it. So, that you don't have to deal with him following you everywhere. I won't lose Zara. I promise." then he turned to face Josh again and said, "Fine. We have 2 weeks to prepare a song to perform here."

Everyone was dead silent. Master then said, "I give this permission to be here but Mira and Erza will be judging you to boys. Josh you will need to join the guild for you to be able to use the guild."

Gray then walked into the building and said, "Who just started a competition and what is it over?"

"The new members and it is over your sister." replied Evergreen.

"What new members?" asked Gray.

"Well Gray, Josh joined the guild and you know that boy i told you helped me get over josh." i asked.

"Yes." replied Gray.

"Well he just joined Fairy Tail. Theo come here i want you to meet my older brother." i yelled to the boy who was looking ready to murder Josh.

"Hello I am Thoedore Cunnings." said Theo.

"Hello Theodore. Thank you for helping my sister get over Josh." said Gray.

"It was my pleasure. Now if you will please excuse me I have to find a place to stay." Gray grabbed Theo's arm before he could walk away.

"Our old roommate just bought a room in Fairy Hills. Would you like to stay with us?" WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING? GRAY JUST OFFERED A BOY A PLACE TO STAY.

Mara then walked in.

"Mara get your butt over here and tell me how your date was." i yelled Chasing Mara.

"Of, course. Also Zara. I was able to afford my own place so i am now out of your house and i am in Fairy Hills." said Mara.

Mara explained her date with gajeel. They first went for Ice cream then went to go see a movie and of, course it was a horror so Mara was attached to Gajeel half the time. We laughed at Gajeel's ridiculous excuses. We chatted until Josh came up to me and when Mara was in the washroom took me out of the guild covering my mouth so i could not yell. Once we were out of Dragon Slayer hearing range. Josh started to kiss me. I was in shock. I spent 2 years and a month getting over him then he just comes up and kisses me. I tried to move but i could not. When Josh grabbed the first button to my shirt he was knocked over by Jellal.

"Who are you to force yourself onto someone?" asked Jellal.

"Well she was not moving." stated Josh.

I used my magic to make letters saying 'I can't move. He used some type of paralyzing magic on me.' Jellal read it. Looked at me then Josh. He grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt and said, "Undo it and i might not tell Ezra." Josh did not move. "Fine I guess I will tell her who ate the last piece of her strawberry cake is." that got Josh moving. As soon as i was unfrozen i fell onto my knees. Jellal let go of Josh and came over to help me to my feet. Josh took that time to run for the hills.

"Darn it." said Jellal under his breath. "Are you Okay Zara?"

"Yes I was just not ready to be released from that spell so quickly." i said.

"Well I am glad you are Okay. Ezra called me once Mara yelled that you and that boy were gone and there was a rune around the guild. Making it impossible for any Fairy Tail member exit the guild." explained Jellal.

"Well it is a good thing that you are not a Fairy Tail mage." i managed to say before Jellal dropped me off at home.

"Freed is working on disabling the runes. I am going to go help him. I would recommend that you get some sleep." said Jellal as i walked to my room. I was pacing the room thinking about all the guild attacks. I kept thinking until I heard Gray come in to the house. So i went to my bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

Kill me later for leaving you guys hanging. I am on chapter 12 so kill me in like. December Oki. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY OR FAIRY TAIL! ENJOY

Chapter 6

It is time for the battle of boys. Gray was really kind in letting Theo stay but my door had to be locked at night. As if Theo would do anything to harm me. Josh was going up onto stage to sing. Everyone decided to do a bet on which boy will win. They all voted on Theo. Only Mara voted on Josh. Why? I will never know.

Josh looked straight at me as he sang.

_I love you, need you_

_Need you here to stay_

He needed me to stay with him for fame. Not for love.

_Girl you're on my mind like 24/7_

_Every single time that I'm not with you_

_If you spend the night, baby it could be heaven_

_Hit me on my line if you're tryna come through_

WHAT THE FLIP DOES THAT MEAN?

_I feel my heartbeat bumpin' to the bass_

_Bum bum bum bum_

_She give me butterflies and they won't go away_

_Oh wey oh wey_

_Under the stars, she took my hand and said_

_"Love, you, need you, need you here to stay"_

NO YOU DON'T

_I'd like to give you what you need_

_I try but you're makin' it hard for me_

_How do I make you believe?_

_'Cause I love you, need you, need you here to stay_

IF HE WINS GRAY BETTER GET READY BECAUSE I AM GOING ALL DRAGON FORCE ON HIS SORRY BUTT.

_I'd like to give you what you need_

_I try but you're makin' it hard for me_

_How do I make you believe?_

_'Cause I love you, need you, need you here to stay_

He was acting so innocent but everyone in Fairy Tail knew the look in his eyes was anything but innocent.

_Every time you're distant, girl somethin' is missin'_

_And wish that I could fix it, I wish things were different_

_What else, what else_

_If you love me, girl then say it, say what else_

_What else, if you wanna be my baby_

I looked to the metre. He was doing well singing wise but no one was singing along with him.

_I feel my heartbeat bumpin' to the bass (bum bum bum bum)_

_She give me butterflies and they won't go away (oh wey oh wey)_

_Under the stars, she took my hand and said_

_"I love, you, need you, need you here to stay"_

_I'd like to give you what you need (give you what you need)_

_I try but you're makin' it hard for me (makin' it hard for me)_

_How do I make you believe?_

_'Cause I love you, need you,_

_I need you here to stay (yeah)_

_I'd like to give you what you need (what you need)_

_I try but you're makin' it hard for me_

_How do I make you believe?_

_'Cause I love you, need you_

_Need you here to stay (Sean Don)_

_Yup_

_Is this what you want?_

_The baddest, the baddest_

_I know what you want (want)_

_Without askin'_

_I hit once, have to have it,_

_I hit it twice, it's a habit_

_Don't get caught up in traffic_

_I heard that it's hazardous_

_There's storm and no silence to add on the mattress_

_I just keep askin, is it real, is it real? Look, tell me, is it real?_

_Yep, real enough to go and get it tatted, give you flowers_

_Now you look like you're on a pageant_

_I can take you to the crib, condo, or the cabin, what's up?_

_If you make it, I can make it happen, I can grant it_

_Don't you take my "grant it" though for granted_

_I know that's not your intent, we ain't even campin' and to leave this_

_Bed I'mma need a fuckin' ransom man I got her screamin'_

_"Finally Famous!" when we fly around_

Yeah you are because of me you jerk.

_Never lie to you 'less I lie you down_

_I put the writin' on the wall_

_But you don't understand it all like we in Chinatown_

_We one and one, both one of ones_

_And when you put the twos together_

_That's not twenty-two, it's forever_

_I promise 20-20 couldn't even make it clearer, I swear_

_Sean Don_

_I'd like to give you what you need (give you what you need)_

_I try but you're makin' it hard for me (makin' it hard for me)_

_How do I make you believe?_

_'Cause I love you, need you, need you here to stay yeah_

_I'd like to give you what you need (what you need)_

_I try but you're makin' it hard for me (yeah)_

_How do I make you believe?_

_'Cause I love you, need you, need you here to stay_

A few people cheered but that was it. Josh left the stage and stood next to me arm around my waist and held on tight as he whispered in my ear, "When I win, we are going all out." I looked at Theo. He was a tall, black haired boy. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown. He was wearing a purple tee-shirt and black jeans.

One I realized what Josh had said I wanted to slap him, but Theo was one step a head of me. "Hey Fire Demon. Why don't you go sit by the judges. Where your suppose to be." Josh was still holding on as Theo went on stage to sing. Wendy played the music and Theo started to sing.

_Well I'll be your rainy day lover_

_Whenever the sunny days end_

_And whatever the weather, we have each other_

_And that's how the story will end_

Everyone just stared. I did not know that Theo was this good.

_Well I'll be your shade tree in summer_

_If you'll be my fire when it's cold_

_And whatever the season, well, we'll keep on breathing_

_'Cause we'll have each other to hold_

Some people started to nod to the beat.

_And I'll hold you and I'll sing_

_Well, I wanna love you, forever I do_

_I wanna spend all of my days with you_

_Will carry your burdens and be the wind at your back_

_Well, I wanna spend my forever, forever like that_

Unlike Josh we could see that Theo meant every word he said. Well sang.

_Well I'll be the words on the pages_

_If you'll be my sweet melody_

_And the tune can keep changing, 'cause I'll keep arranging_

_And this is the song that we'll sing_

I was so tempted to sing with him.

_And I'll hold you and I'll sing_

_Well, I wanna love you, forever I do_

_I wanna spend all of my days with you_

_Carry your burden and be the wind at your back_

_Well, I wanna spend my forever_

I managed not to sing. Theo looked at me and his look said, 'I know that you wanted to join in.' I nodded to him making him smile.

_When the rain comes, I'll be your shelter, yeah_

_When the wind blows, lover, we'll be together_

_When the storms they rise, well I'll be right here by your side_

_And I'll sing_

_Well, I'm gonna love you, forever I do_

_Well, I'm gonna spend all my days with you_

_Will carry your burdens and be the wind at your back_

_Well, I'm gonna spend my forever, forever like that_

THE WHOLE GUILD EXPLODED WITH CHEERS. Ezra and Mira went to go talk about who won well everyone else was chatting. Theo came over and pulled Josh off me after seeing my discomfort.

"If a lady does not want to be near you. Respect her wishes." Said Theo with a cold tone in his voice.

"Well before it gets heated, I am going to go talk to my brother." I said leaving the boys to fight.

"Hey Juvia, Hi Gray." I said nearing the couple.

"Hi Zara. Why did you leave those 2 boys?" asked Gray.

"IT was getting to heated over there." I replied with.

"Hey Zara, Why was Fire Demon holding your waist?" asked Juvia.

"Oh, he just grabbed my waist and refused to let go until Theo pried him off me." I explained.

"Well I saw him whisper something in your ear. What was he saying?" asked Gray. Erza and Mira came back and said, "Theo WINS!" I sighed in relief.

"NOT FAIR! THIS AMITURE WON BECAUSE ZARA SPREAD LIES ANOUT ME HERE IN THIS GUILD!" Yelled Josh as he came near me. Theo Grabbed the collar of Josh's Shirt opened a PORTAL and dropped Josh in.

"Theo was that your magic?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, yes, it is. I use space magic." Said Theo with a grin on his face.

The doors flew open to reveal a massager from Blue Pegasus.

"I have a message from Blue Pegasus. Please send help. We have been attacked and need some builders. Our guild was destroyed. 3 dead. Master Bob." The messenger then left the guild in utter silence.


	7. Chapter 7

I STILL DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! :(

ENJOY

CHAPTER 7

"Well I am sorry Children but the S-class Try outs must be postponed until this threat is gone." Sadly, announced Master. No one could blame him.

"I want Team Shadow gear to go help Blue Pegasus." Announce Master after 10 minutes of heated dissection with Mira.

"We won't disappoint you master." Said Levy as she, Jet, and Droy left the guildhall to Blue Pegasus.

The guild went to normal until Theo asked me, "Hey Zara do you want to go on a mission?"

"Sure. Do you want to pick or should I?" I asked back.

"You can pick milady." Kindly said Theo.

"Okay, How about I show you how to tell how difficult missions are." I suggested with a smile on my face.

"Sure." Said Theo as we walked over to the request board.

"The way you can tell how difficult the missions are is by the price they pay." I explained as Gajeel came over and grabbed a mission to find the missing prince of Tair. Theo paled for some reason.

"So, should we do an escort mission or a bandit mission?" I asked Theo.

"Let's fight a monster." Said Theo.

"Okay then." I said as I looked at the board. I found one that paid 100,000 jewels to defeat a Vulcan. "Here we go. All we have to do is defeat a Vulcan. This should be an easy 100,000 jewel." I said looking at Theo. Theo nodded and as I grabbed the mission Josh grabbed it out of my hands.

"Hey Josh, I would give it back." Said Mira.

"But I want to do it." Whined Josh.

"Well then ask if you can go with them." Suggested Mira.

"Fine. Zara darling may I come with you on this dangerous mission that you should not even be doing." Asked Josh. Everyone in the guild went silent. Josh did not realize that he dumb messed up big time.

"What did you just say?" asked Lucy.

"Zara should not be doing this mission in the first place. Girls are to be protected not caught in the fighting." Said josh.

"MASTER!" yelled Every boy in the guild hall.

"What is it brats?" asked Master. He looked around and saw that every girl in the guild giving Josh a death stared he said, "What did he say?"

Bisca spoke up, "He said that girls should no be doing missions!" Master paled at that sentence. Last time someone said that Ezra had beaten them to a bloody pulp.

"Ezra to show Josh that girls can do missions please take Josh with you on a S-class mission." Said Master. Ezra smiled and Josh shivered.

"Well then sorry Josh but you can't." I said as I took the paper out of Josh's hands and walked over to Mira to get it approved. She smiled and nodded.

"We will be back in 2 days. BYE GUYS!" I yelled to the guild as Theo and I left.

One the hour-long train ride Josh and I talked. Once we were 15 minutes out of the town I asked, "Theo why did you paled at Gajeel when he took that mission to fund Tair's prince?"

"Well, The reason I paled was because I am Tair's prince. I left to find the missing Prince and Princess of Bosco. After the Bosco Revolution the sister of the queen ran away with her husband and her children. A son and a daughter. They are just legion but I believe that they are really alive." Explained Theo.

"I will help you then." I said with a smile.

"Okay then." Said Theo as we pulled into the station.

"Let's go to the person who requested the mission then we can beat up the Vulcan." I said jumping into the air. Theo and I ran to the requesters house and knocked upon the door. We talk about the mission. Apparently, the Vulcan has been terrorizing the town folk at dusk. So, after we got all the info we walked out of the house and we realized it was dusk.

"Well let's go for a walk to find the Vulcan." I said with a smile.

"Yes Let's." said Theo as we started to walk around. After about 45 minutes of walking the Vulcan appeared grabbed me holding my arms down. Making me unable to use my magic. After the Vulcan had me he ran off with Theo chasing him trying to get him without harming me.

"Zara, what should I do?" asked Theo as he caught up with the Vulcan.

"Use a portal to put the Vulcan into the air and to fall." I said doing the calculations in my head.

"What about you? Won't you get injured due to that fall?" asked Theo.

"Trust me and do it." I yelled as the Vulcan put his hand over my head. Letting me breath but not letting me talk to Theo.

I felt the Vulcan falling. It let go of me and I made an ice slide to let me get down without hurting myself.

The Vulcan fell to its death. All Theo could say after that was, "I can't imagine how people so missions harder than this." I just laughed. We then went to the hotel we were staying in.

"Hey Theo, I am going to call Gray Okay?" I yelled.

"Kay." Yelled Theo back.

"Hi Gray." I said into the lacrima.

"Hey, Zara how is the mission going?" asked Gray well in the background there was crying.

"We finished what is happening at the O.G. Team Natsu mission?" I asked worried about the crying.

"Well when on the mission we decided to visit Lamia Scale for Wendy but when we got here 15 people died in an attack." Said Gray with a frown on his face.

"Oh, no. That is no good." I said.

"Also Master wants all of the guilds to meet at Fairy Tail tomorrow at 10 in the morning. So everyone is catching an early train. I would suggest Starlight running here. Okay Zara." Said Gray.

"Okay, Gray see you tomorrow." I said turning the lacrima off.

"Theo we should go to bed now. We have to leave early tomorrow." I said to Theo.

"Of, course. I heard the whole conversation." Said Theo.

"Good night Theo." I said as I went under the covers. I heard Theo walking around for a 5 minutes before coming near me. HE THEN KISSED ME ON THE HEAD. Then he said, "No matter what I will protect you Zara. Even if you are no princess. I love you." I kept my breath slow until I actually fell asleep. I WAS IN SHOCK!

* * *

YES I AM EVIL AREN'T? IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM DIED THEN DON'T REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

DEAL WITH ME OKAY! I AM A BUSY GIRL SO IS MELANIE IS BACK! IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS PM ME BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU COMPLAINING IN THE REVIEWS NEXT CHAPTER IF I FIND ANY HATE I WILL REVEAL YOU! BEWARE AND ENJOY! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! I ONLY OWN THE OC

* * *

CHAPTER 8

I ended up Starlight running me and Theo to the guild hall.

"HI EVERYONE!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Hello Zara, Theo you guys are just in time." Said Mira handing me my strawberry cheesecake milkshake.

"Thanks Mira." I said as I turned my attention to Master. He stood up and yelled. "Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. You all know why we are here. There is an enemy that will stop at nothing to get what they want. They have attacked everyone here. So, I was thinking that we should set up an alliance to protect each other from this unknown enemy. Who else agrees?" Everyone yelled in their agreement.

"So, it is decided. We are now one and when the enemy comes we will help each other." Yelled Master.

The doors flew open to show ATTACKERS.

Everyone jumped to their fighting stances.

Theo grabbed a guy and held him up in mid-air by the neck. He slammed him into the wall and kneed him in the nose. I grabbed the next guy and ringing his neck with a whip i found on a table. I pulled him closer and when the guy tried to grab me i flicked the whip upward making him go flying into the roof and he slid own the wall to then be squashed by ten more bodies courtesy of Erza Scarlet. Once i was sure that he was dead i looked around and saw that Theo was fighting ten people at once and losing. I ran over and after using an Ice Dragon's roar. I kept on fighting. The enemies were closing in on Theo and I.

Theo and I were back to back and he asked well giving the person he was fighting a roundhouse kick, "Zara, I love you will you be my girlfriend?"

I yelled back, "Weird timing but I love you too." I then punched the man I was fighting. I think Gray overheard us because he nodded in approval.

Ezra kicked a guy in the stomach. He bent down and she stuck her claw-like nails into his eyes. She ripped out each eye from it's socket. She grabbed his leg and knocked him was her makeshift baseball bat. She shattered his bones on the bodies of his team. Her terrifying aura filled the room.

Gray was being just as vicious. I saw him Beat up a guy just for pointing at me. Gray broke his nose with a chair. USing that same chair he broke the guys skull. Then using him as a weapon. He took out another 5 just by swinging a dead body over their heads.

Natsu and Lucy were working in perfect harmony. Lucy would whip someone to the ground and Natsu would pummel them into the ground until they were a bloody pile of blood and bones.

I just finished my enemy and I looked around to see Josh dead. That looked painful. Theo came running at me which confused me. Until I felt something around my waist. Then someone started pulling me away from Theo.

"Theo tell Gray what happened." I said as the man put his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking. I tried to use my magic, but I couldn't. The guy who had me opened the guild door, turned around and yelled, "WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR. COME ON GUYS!" he started to run to the forest. He turned and knocked me out. When i woke up I was in a cell.

"Here is your new home. Princess." Said the man who had kidnapped me as he stood out of the cell door. When he left all I could do was cry. I hoped that Gray and Theo were okay.

Wait did he just called me Princess?

GRAY'S POV

The attackers just retreated. One of the man yelled that they had what they came for.

Theo came up to and said, "Zara was captured, and I don't know where they took her." He then started to cry. I felt bad for him. I could not blame him. Even Ezra was having trouble handling these guys. Also, he just lost his love of his life. Along with his mate. Zara told me yesterday. She would wait for Theo to make the first move then after two months she would tell him, so she did not scare him off.

"Hey, I don't blame you. Also, I agree with Zara for you being her boyfriend." I said to comfort the boy.

Mira then screamed, "YES ONE COUPLE MADE!"

"Mira now is not a good time. Why do you think Theodore is crying." I yelled to the takeover mage.

"Because he is overwhelmed?" Suggested Mira.

"No Mira. Zara was captured. That is what they were after." I said. The whole guild went silent. Lucy started to cry into Natsu's shoulder. Levy was being comforted by Jet and Droy. Mira was sobbing into Laxus' arms. Wendy was being comforted by Romeo. Zara would be so happy to see everyone finally admitting their feelings. But she is not here. Those men took her for some reason.

Wendy spoke sniffling, "Why is it always Zara?" Everyone started to laugh. It was true. No matter what happens it is always after Zara.

I looked everywhere. "Hey guys Where is Mara?" I asked.

Gajeel spoke up coughing , "She said that she had a few things to do at home."

"She lives in Fairy Hill though." Said Ezra.

"Laundry maybe?" suggested Gajeel. Why is he sticking up for her. Levy is his mate. Zara told him in front of everyone. I was not the only one confused by this. Natsu was staring at Gajeel like he was insane and Romeo looked like he was thinking hard, Well at least Natsu is not the dense idiot that I took him for. He can have his moments.

"Something is fishy here." Said Levy. Everyone muttered their agreement. I hope that Zara is okay.


	9. Chapter 9

I HAVE FOUND NO HATE! BUT I AM EVIL FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS BUT EVIL BACKWARDS IS LIVE SO YEAH I AM ALIVE JUST BUSY. I WILL STILL REVEAL HATERS ALSO I NO OWN FT I ONLY OWN THE OC'S! ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

I have been in this cell for over nine months. The man that kidnapped me is called Dark Rose. Weird Name.

"Hey, Brat boss wants to see you." Said Dark Rose. Then he pushed me onto the ground grabbing my arms tying them in a x on my back. He then picked me up by my hair to blindfold me.

"Let me go." I yelled kicking him.

"No and if I were you, I would stop kicking." I stopped because I needed to escape soon. He then grabbed me and started to pull me up to the main part of the building I am being held captive in.

"Here she is boss. The Princess."

"Thank you, Dark Rose. Please put her where she belongs." Said a new person.

I was pulled into a chair. My arms were untied I tried to escaped but the man still had a hold on my arms. He tied them to the arms of the chair. When the blindfold came off for the first time in 3 months.

"Hello Zara! I am Twilight Sun. Boss does not want to talk to you so I will." said Twilight Sun but she looked different. Her hair was black. Her eyes were hazel. It scared me.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Oh, Well I the boss here and you are a princess." Said twilight Sun coming closer.

"What do you mean I am a princess?"

"Well what do you know of the missing princess and the missing prince of Bosco?" Asked Twilight Sun.

"All I know is that their mom ran away with the father and the children to escape the Bosco revolution." I stated.

"Do you know what the missing Bosco royals last name is?" I swear that when I am release I will hit her.

"No one knows." I stated. It is true after we defeated the Vulcan, I decided to check the local libraries for information.

"Well I know." Said Mara in a sing song voice.

"Well what is it then?" I could not help but he sassy.

"It is Fullbuster." WHAT?

GRAY'S POV

"Do we have any information on where she could have been taken?" yelled Master.

Yesterday Mara came back. It was not in a friendly way though. She came back and said, "I have information on Zara's location, but I quit Fairy Tail. Also, in about a month she won't be here anymore." Then she left the guild in a total mess.

"Nothing yet Master!" yelled Ezra. Everyone has been trying to find information on where they took her. Theo had locked himself in his room. Most likely blaming himself.

We could not ask the dragon slayer to help because they all had the caught the flu. Perfect timing.

"We need to find her. I refuse to let one of my nakama die!" yelled Ezra.

"I just hope that Zara is okay." Muttered Levy. She has been trying to find any clues on where they might have taken Zara.

THEO'S POV

"I know that they must have left us something. They would not just leave us without any clues. I refuse to let my girlfriend die." I yelled to myself.

Maggie was in the room with me. She said, "Hey Theo I think I might have found something." I turned to the pink exceed.

"What?" I asked kindly.

"How many people died in the first attack on the guilds?" Asked Maggie.

"2 people died in the attack on Sabretooth. The master and Orga." I said as Maggie wrote something.

"2nd attack?"

I was getting confused but I still answered, "15 dead."

Maggie wrote something on the paper while saying, "3rd attack?"

"19 dead."

"4th attack?"

"3 died."

"Attack on Lamia Scale?

"15 died." Maggie was writing my answers on the paper.

"Oh, my gosh. I KNOW WHAT COUNTRY SHE IS IN!" yelled Maggie.

"Well let's go tell the guild." I said back. Maggie jumped into my arms and I bolted to the guild.

I pushed the doors open and yelled, "WE KNOW WHAT COUNTRY ZARA IS IN!"

"What how did you. I could not even find it." Asked Levy.

Maggie spoke up, "They left us all the clues. The amount of people who died in the attack was a code for a country. BOSCO!"


	10. Chapter 10

I AM EVIL ENJOY THE CHAPTER I DON'T OWN FAIRY-

Maggie: Were am I in this story?"

Me: Sorry Maggie. You play a vital part later. but for right now you are with the other exceeds.

Maggie: Okay. IF YOU KILL ZARA OFF I WILL MURDER YOU!

Me: OKAY, OKAY ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

ZARA'S POV

"So, I am the lost princess?" I asked Twilight Sun.

"Yep, also that mean that your brother is supposed to be king." Said Twilight Sun she turned to Dark Rose and said, "Take her to the dungeon and whip her raw." Dark Rose grabbed the rope cut them then he dragged me to a torture cell. It had a recording Lacrima in a corner. He turned it on then he grabbed a whip and started to hit me with it. White hot pain flashed in my vision.

"Hey, I have got a good idea." He said as he left the room with the Lacrima. When he came back, he was with Lucy.

Well he put the lacrima back Lucy said, "Heh, you aren't doing it right." She grabbed the whip and started to hit me with it.

"STOP PLEASE STOP!" I screamed. The pain felt worse than 10,000 of Ezra's swords hitting me.

"I don't feel like it." Said Lucy. After about 15 minutes she stopped, came near and said, "I will be back Zara." Then she left. Dark Rose picked my beaten body along with the lacrima and put me back into my cell. He took a picture and left me to my thoughts. I fell asleep after about 5 minutes.

GRAY'S POV

Theo was at the guild. I decided to check my mailbox. Inside was a Lacrima that said, Fairy Tail To watch. I ran to the guild.

"GUYS A LACRIMA CAME FOR US TO WATCH!" I yelled as I closed the doors.

I connected it to the larger lacrima, and it played.

_**Zara was in the middle of a room and a man was whipping her. After about 15 lashes he said, "Hey, I have got a good idea." He grabbed the lacrima and left the room.**_

"_**Well Fairies. I hope you like to watch you nakama get hurt. We have cloned every Fairy that was close to Zara and they will be torturing her. Lucy Heartfilia is first." Said the man as he entered the room with Zara in it.**_

_**Zara's eyes welled up with hope until fake Lucy said, "Heh, you aren't doing it right." She grabbed the whip and started to hit Zara with it.**_

"_**STOP PLEASE STOP!" she screamed. **_

Everyone started to cry. Theo looked ready to murder someone.

"_**I don't feel like it." Said fake Lucy. After about 15 minutes she stopped, came near and said, "I will be back Zara." Then she left. The man picked Zara's beaten body along with the lacrima and put her into a cell.**_ The Lacrima turned off.

"We need to find her sooner than later." Said Mira with Tears in her eyes.

"Well since we know a general area, she is in we can start there. But how will we do it without raising suspicion." Asked Levy.

"I have an idea." I said thinking back to when Theo sung to the guild.

"What is it?" asked Theo.

"Why don't you start a singing career?" I asked of the space mage.

"Because I wanted to do it with Zara." Said Theo.

"WAIT GRAY I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GOING WITH THIS!" yelled Lucy.

"Theo if you become a singer you could go on a tour in Bosco and if you sing songs Zara knows she will start to sing and then the dragon slayers will be able to locate her!" yelled Levy.

"Okay let's start me a career." Said Theo with a determined look on his face.

That is how the brand-new singer Fairy Hunter was welcomed into the world of music.

ZARA'S POV

Fifteen months. Fifteen months of this living torture. Lucy had come every day for the 1st month after the first encounter. Natsu came next to beat me up with his own fists. Wendy had came in with knives after Natsu for a week. Gray came in and just hit me and said I was weak. Ezra had come in after Gray and cut me up with her swords. I was scarred everywhere. Ezra had been the most brutal. I really hope I am found soon. I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore.

"Hey Brat. Time for fun." I hate it when Dark Rose says that.

He came in grabbed me and dragged me into the cell. As soon as I was hooked up to the wall. I saw Theo there.

"Theo get out please." I begged. I did not want him to be here.

He came up to me and said, "No. We are going to have some fun today!"

"No please No." I said trying to escape. Theo had a baseball bat in his hands. He brought it above his head and started to hit me with it. Red started to cloud my vision until I saw his face. I already knew that he was my mate. So, I can't hate him. I can not trust him but never hate him.

He kept on hitting me until I screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THEO. YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME NO MATTER WHAT! I GUESS IT WAS A LIE!"

Theo came near my face and said, "I would never protect the likes of you." Then he left me. I was heartbroken. My mate rejected me.

Dark Rose unhooked me and started to drag me. On the way there he kept looking at me with pity in his eyes. Why would he pity me? He was the one who put me in that room. He pushed me into my cell and left. When he came back, he had my dinner on a tray for me. He put it into the cell and left me for the night. I cried for 4 hours. I can't trust anyone can I? My friends, my brother, my freaking boyfriend all attacked me with no mercy whatsoever. I hope I get out. I am going to quit Fairy Tail. If I can't feel safe there, then why should I stay. I will stay for 4 months before I leave because master was like the father I never had. I looked to the markings on the wall. After someone new attacked me I would add it to the wall.

So, I took the sharp rock I had found and wrote Theo onto the wall. I then went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! CHAPTER 11 JELLAL'S POV

Fairy Tail had asked Crime Sorceries to look around Bosco for Zara. I agreed because Ezra told me that everyone close to Zara was cloned to attack her. Which included Ezra. I know that after this it will be a shocker if Zara is able to trust anyone. The sound of screaming had broken me out of my train. I looked around for the source of the scream and ended up at the abandoned Bosco castle. I silently made my way inside the castle. The screaming continued. I followed it to the dungeon. 15 Guards saw me.

"Hey, you why are you here?" asked one of the guards.

"Oh, I am looking for Zara Fullbuster a sister in everything but blood to my girlfriend." I said. The guards came running at me. I managed to defeat all but 3.

I was attacking two of the guards when the last one grabbed my arms and put a Magic Limiter cuffs on me.

"Come on now boy. You are going to see the boss here." Said the guard who put the cuffs on me. I tried to fight but this man's grip is like iron. We went to what looked like the ballroom. When we entered, I saw a woman with black hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, I was not expecting guest for another 7 months. Who is this Dark Rose?" asked the woman.

"Jellal. He is apparently in a relationship with one of the fairies. Twilight Sun." Said Dark Rose.

"Oh, pity. He is quite a handsome thing. Put him in the same cell as the princess." Demanded Twilight Sun.

"Ofcourse." Said Dark Rose as he started to drag me out of the ballroom into what looked like a dungeon.

"Who is the princess?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough Jellal." Said Dark Rose.

I kept quiet as we made our way to the cell. When we got there I heard sobbing. Dark Rose opened the door to reveal ZARA!

Dark Rose pushed me into the room after whispering into my ear, "Please regain her trust. She has become unable to trust any Fairies. I am being forced to torture her. I am sorry." I looked at the man and nodded.

When the door slammed shut Zara looked up and said, "J-jellal?" Her eyes were red and swollen from crying so much.

ZARA'S POV

"J-jellal? I asked.

"Yes, Zara. It is me Jellal. How are you?" I rarely talk to Jellal but he has not hurt me. Yet…

"I am alive. Hurting but alive." I said.

"Well that will make everyone at Fairy Tail happy." Said Jellal. Oh, dear he does not know that they were the ones who wanted me to be kidnapped.

"They would not care." I said.

"Why do you say that Zara? They do care. Levy has not been sleeping trying to find you. Theo has been starving himself in worry. Gray is barely at the guild anymore." Said Jellal.

"Then why would they hurt me. So far, Lucy has whipped me, Natsu had beaten me up with his own fists. Wendy had come in to cut me. Gray has hit me and said I was weak. Ezra had cut me up with her sword. Theo has beaten me with a bat. Why should I trust them when they broke my trust in little pieces Jellal?" I asked.

"I would agree with you on a normal circumstances."

"See you agree with me." I interrupted.

"I did not finish. I would agree with you on a normal circumstance but Zara the people who are attacking you are clones." Said Jellal.

"What you mean. That they are at the guild not even looking for me?" I asked to sadden.

"No Zara. They are all looking for you. Gray has been pulling all-nighters to find where you are. Maggie has figured out that we are in Bosco. Theo is now famous so he could come on tour in Bosco to find you." I really wanted to believe what Jellal was saying, but my heart was broken. A lacrima started to ring.

"Shoot Ezra." Said Jellal as he grabbed the lacrima from his coat. Ezra appeared on the lacrima an said "Oh, good Jellal I was worried that you would not answer."

"Sh, Ezra I am right now captured, and they do not know that I have a lacrima." Explained Jellal.

"Oh, okay. Did you find Zara?" WHY DIES EZRA ASK THAT FIRST? SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE FOR ME!

"I have a quick question and please answer honestly Ezra. Do I have your word that you will answer with all the truth and nothing but the truth?" asked Jellal confusing me and Ezra.

"You have my word as a Fairy Tail Mage that I will answer truthfully and nothing but the truth." Stated Ezra.

"Do you actually care for Zara?" asked Jellal.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Ezra.

"Please Ezra just answer the question." Sighed Jellal.

"Fine. Of Course I actually care for Zara. She is like my little sister. She can handle herself but some days when she needs someone to talk to I will always be there for her. Even if she hates me, I will love her. No matter what." I was so stinking close to tears. I can still trust Ezra

"Well then it is a good thing that I am with Zara right now and she heard every last word you said Ezra." Said Jellal.

"What show me please Jellal." Begged Ezra.

Jellal handed me the lacrima and I said, "Hey Ezra." Ezra was glowing. That is, she saw the cut bruises and bumps that decorated my skin.

"What happened to you Zara?" asked Ezra.

"Clones of you, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, and now Theo." I said not believing the words coming out of my mouth other than clones of you.

"Oh, when I get my hands on whoever hurt you, they are so dead." Threatened Ezra.

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"Gray and Theo have barely eaten an almost never sleep unless I knock them out. Maggie is just depressed." Said Ezra

"Please tell them that I am alive and kicking." I said to Ezra.

"I will be sure to tell them." Said Ezra. I heard Dark rose coming to take me to the torture room.

"Ezra, we have to go bye." I said as I finished the call. I put it in my hiding corner.

"Time to go Princess." Said Dark Rose.

"No, I will not let you hurt her!" yelled Jellal as he held me back.

"I am sorry, but she has to come with me, or she will get killed. Which would you like?" asked Dark Rose.

"I would rather neither." Stated Jellal still holding me back.

"How about this. You let the girl come with me and I will answer any questions that don't have to do with the boss." Suggested Dark Rose.

"Jellal please let go. Now that I know they are clones I can power through." I begged him.

"Fine. But I want her back in one piece." Dark Rose nodded and took me to the room. After he had hooked me up to the wall. Theo was there. He had the bat. He swung it at me until his half hour was over. I stay silent. Yes, I could trust Ezra but I still don't know if I can trust anyone else. I want to but I just can't. WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE SO HARD?

I just thought of a JeZar BrOTP out of thin stinking air. I just thought of a childhood friends while writing and SOMEHOW JELLAL APPEARED! Also I am going to start giving shout outs in these A.N's so THIS CHAPTERS SHOUT OUT GOES TO MELANIE IS BACK! My collab partner. Also because i am feeling nice. THERE WILL BE A THIRD IN THIS SERIES! BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

I AM HAPPY TO PRESENT CHAPTER 12. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12 Ezra's POV

After the call with Jellal I went back into the main area of the guild. Master was there.

"Master I have more information on Zara." I said to the Master. Gray, Maggie, and Theo all perked up. When did then gain dragon senses.

"Alright come to my office and you might as well bring the 3 depressed brats." Said Master.

"Of course." I said as I started to walk over to the 3 closest to Zara.

"Come on guys Master wants to talk to us." I said. They all jumped up and we walked to Master's office.

We just walked in. "So, Ezra what new information do you have on Zara." Asked Master.

"Well they are in Bosco and Zara doesn't trust anyone that was close to her. The only reason she trusts me is because Jellal asked me if I actually cared and I answered on my word as a Fairy Tail Mage. But she has been attacked by clones of Gray, Natsu, Theo and Wendy. Also, Jellal was captured and is being held in the same cell as Zara." I reported.

"Poor girl. Well then Theo you ready to go on a tour in Bosco with the Dragon Slayer's plus team Natsu as your bodyguards?" asked Master.

"I have been ready since Zara was kidnapped." Stated Theo.

"Good you leave in 3 days." Said master dismissing us to get ready to leave tomorrow. Why didn't Jellal tell us where? Now we have to search an entire country.

"Ezra!" Gajeel screamed as he ran over to me as soon as we descended the stairs. "Ezra. It's Mara." he said out of breath. "What about her?" I asked annoyed. Now was no time for relationship advice. Gajeel was pale with worry. "She..." He paused unsure of the words coming out of his mouth "She... isn't doing too well." I turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?" He looked like he was about to cry "She looks like she's about to die..."

ZARA'S POV

Twenty months since I have seen any other Fairies. Jellal has been good company. I miss Gray, Maggie and Theo. I still don't trust them but that does not mean I can't miss them. I have not been tortured for over 5 months now. Jellal was put into a cell across the castle a month ago. So, I have been just left with my thoughts for a while now.

Dark Rose came to my cell with paper a pen and a tray to write on.

"Here kid. Jellal told me that you like to write songs so here is some paper for you to write one. Also, in 2 months a singer is coming to preform for Twilight Sun . But with were you are you will be able to clearly hear him. The singer is called Fairy Hunter." Explained Dark Rose all while handing me the stuff her brought. I immediately started to write lyrics. I wrote with all my heart. By the end of an hour I already had 5 written songs. I then realized that I did not have the cuff that kept me from using my magic. I could send a note to Fairy Tail through the window. I wrote a note that read.

_**Hello Fairy Tail.**_

_**I am still in captivity, but I can use my magic for a little amount of time. So, to update what has been going on. I have been beaten by almost everyone close to me. I feel like I can't trust anyone. Other than Ezra and Maggie. I am sorry but you will understand once you find me. If you ever do. If you ever admit to knowing where I am. Please hurry and come to get me. I don't think I can keep going on with the way I am beaten.**_

_**From The Ice Fairy.**_

I slipped the note out the window and using ice make I made a slid so it can get to fairy Tail within the month. I hope they understand. Just then a new man came into the room with cuffs. He smirked at me. After putting the cuffs on me he dragged me to the torture room. I was scared of who was there. When we entered the room no Fairies were in there. The man hooked me onto the wall, gaged me, and left. 5 minutes later he came back with Jellal.

"MRPH!" I yelled to Jellal. He looked at me then the man in confusion. Jellal was put into a chair arms and legs tied.

"So, welcome to your new torture class. I am the teacher Murk. Today's lesson is on the best way to break a woman." Said Murk well coming near me.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" yelled Jellal.

"You spoke without permission Mr. Jellal." Said Murk grabbing a whip and hitting Jellal with it. I screamed and tried to get to him.

"Well today has become interesting." Said Murk well grabbing my shirt and ripping it off me to reveal my sports bra. Today is going to be a difficult day.

GRAY'S POV A MONTH LATER.

I was at the guild reporting what we have found in Bosco. Nothing. That is when I saw a letter on ice. I went up to grab it. It was Zara's writing. I ran back to the guild.

"GRAMPS A NOTE FOR ALL OF FAIRY TAIL CAME!" I yelled as I ran into the guild again.

"Mira please read it." Said master.

"Of course, Master." Then Mira started to read the note.

"Hello Fairy Tail.

I am still in captivity, but I can use my magic for a little amount of time. So, to update what has been going on. I have been beaten by almost everyone close to me. I feel like I can't trust anyone. Other than Ezra and Maggie. I am sorry but you will understand once you find me. If you ever do. If you ever admit to knowing where I am. Please hurry and come to get me. I don't think I can keep going on with the way I am beaten.

From The Ice Fairy." Said Mira.

"Poor child. She is losing hope. She also thinks that we ordered the attack. We need to find her. It has been almost 2 years they are breaking her." Said Master.

"I have got to go back to the others. We have made it, so Theo has a show every week for 2 months. The last one is at the abandoned Castle of Bosco." I reported.

"Good. Now run. To the others. Find Zara and quickly." Said master.

"Why wouldn't I she is my sister and only living relative." I said as I ran to the station where I boarded the first train to the meeting spot.

* * *

Well Zara trusts Ezra. But not anyone else. PLEASE REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW TO SEE IF I KILL OFF ZARA!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so Yes I am uploading on a Sunday. Shout out because this person inspired me to keep writing on this series IS USHINDESH! I SAW YOUR REVIEW AND I BLEW UP! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IT IS SO NICE TO SEE THAT YOU LIKE WHAT I WRITE AND ARE CONTINUING TO READ! AS YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN FT ONLY OC'S

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

ZARA'S POV

Another month had passed. Dark Rose Stopped Murk from doing any mentally scarring things to me. But he still left his damage. Dark Rose came to my cell and before he could say anything I said, "Why did you stop Murk from hurting me further?"

"You are a smart girl." Said Dark Rose.

"Thank you but please answer my question." I urged.

"Well I was the son of the Royal Guard Captain. It was my father's job to protect the Royal Family. He failed. So, when I found out that the boss found out that you are the princess, I thought it was my chance to redeem my family's name. But when The Boss told me to torture, I realized that her methods of getting the prince here was sadistic. I then caught her saying that her father was the reason behind the Bosco Revolution. I have failed you princess." Said Dark Rose while bowing.

"May I ask another question?" I know I just did but another one.

"Of course your majesty." I did not like being called your majesty.

"Well for one please just call me Zara and what is your real name?" I asked.

"My real name is Ace." Said the man I knew as Dark Rose.

"Why do you go by Dark Rose then?" I asked.

"Because the boss wants all of our code names to have something about the dark." Stated Ace.

"When will the Fairy Hunter be coming?" I asked.

"We had to postpone the visit because Boss needed to find a mask and perfume for some weird reason the boss it coming and wants to spray the whole castle in perfume. So, it will be in another 2 months until he comes." Said Ace he turned around and said, "So sorry pri-Zara I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Farewell Ace of the Royal Guard." I said to the son of the Royal Guard Captain. When Gray and I get a hold of the country he is going to get his old man's job.

GRAY'S POV

"COME ON THIS WAS THE LAST CONCERT!" yelled an irritated Laxus.

"Yes, Laxus we are all aware of that. But have you ever thought of why they postponed the concert?" asked Gajeel.

"That is a good point." Said Ezra "They might be hiding something from us."

"WHAT IF IT IS INFORMATION ON ZARA?" yelled Theo.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled quieting everyone.

"I know that they are acting very suspicious, but we can't do anything. We have 2 months until the show, so we need to find out why they are keeping her because anyone without a plan for a girl would have killed her by now." I suggested.

"If that is all we can do." Said Lucy. We all started to brainstorm ideas.

After about 5 minutes Theo said, "The only reason I think that they would hold her in Bosco is that they think she is the Missing Princess."

"If she is then that would mean that they think Gray is the missing Bosco prince." Said Lucy.

"What are you guys talking about. The Bosco Revelation was 4 days after My family ran to Isvan. Why would they think that Zara and I are royalty." I asked.

"Why did your family run?" asked Wendy.

"The reason my mom told me was that we were in trouble if we stayed in Bosco- OH DAMN WE ARE ROYALTY!" I shouted. I bet Glacier knew. Why she did not tell me or Zara is beyond me.

"So, now that we know that. I don't think it is a good idea for Gray to continue on this rescue mission." Stated Ezra.

"What? Why? " I asked.

"The reason is that they must have kidnapped Zara to get to you Gray as you are the next in line for the Bosco throne. It would be safer if you go back to Fairy Tail." Said Ezra with a straight face.

"GREAT. You are pulling an Ur you know what she told me before she wiped my memory of Glacier and Zara. She said that it would be safer if I forgot her until she woke up. WHICH TOOK 21 YEARS! I AM NOT GOING HOME TO BE SAFE. SHE WOULD RISK HER LIFE FOR US BUT YOU WON'T LET ME PROTECT HER LIKE I PROMISED!" I yelled.

"Gray calm down please. We are just trying to keep everyone safe. For all we know the person who has kidnapped Zara probably started the revolution." Said Lucy.

"That might be true. Jellal has not called yet and he said that he would call today so let's wait for the call before we jump to conclusions." Said Ezra.

10 minutes later Jellal called.

"Hello Ezra, are the others with you?" asked Jellal through the lacrima.

"Yes, and we have a few questions Jellal." I said.

"Okay fire them at me." Said Jellal.

"Where are you and Zara for one?" asked Laxus.

"Of course you jump to the question that I can't answer. I have a man coming to explain everything to you." Said Jellal.

"Fine. Is it true that Zara was kidnapped because she is the lost princess of Bosco?" I asked.

"That I don't know. Zara was called Princess by the boss that controls the place we are in. I don't know about the missing Bosco princess though. Any other questions?" Said Jellal.

"Nope thank you though Jellal." Said Ezra as she hung up.

"Let's go to Bosco's main city." Said Laxus we all agreed.

THEO'S POV

Once we were on the train, I decided to ask Gray "Why did you guys hide Zara's true identity?"

Gray said, "I keep forgetting that you are new to Fairy Tail. The reason we hid her identity was so that no one would sneak into the guild to take photos or kidnap her. Yet people do it for any side of her now . So, if Zara wants to reveal herself, she can."

The rest of the train ride was silent. We could only stay in our little worlds and hope that the people who kidnapped Zara did not move her.


	14. Chapter 14

YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! WE ARE CLOSE TO THE END. :( BUT HEY NOW I CAN ANNOUNCE SOMETHING. I WILL ANNOUNCE IT AT THE BOTTOM SO YOU HAVE TO READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER FIRST. THINGS I DON'T OWN, FAIRY TAIL. THINGS I DO OWN, ALL THE OC'S.

ENJOY

* * *

CHAPTER 14`

Ace was captured. I heard the -what i call- manager whip him. The manager then came downstairs to where i was. Before he captured Ace, he came down and dragged Jellal off somewhere. Twilight Sun came into my cell picked me up like i was a bag of potatoes and brought me to a room with a stage in it. There was a platform with walls and a window, so the stage was in full view. Twilight put me into the room with Jellal. He was still cuffed not gaged but cuffed. I then realized that it had been 2 years since i saw everyone.

"The boss wants you to see the show for some reason." said Twilight sun.

Twilight Sun then went onto make the stage perfect. Jellal and i were stuck about 10 feet above the ground. With a guard that was looking at me ready to murder me.I had a plan and boy was I glad that I was not gaged.

It was about an hour before the singer came. I was looking out of the window when i saw Natsu, Lucy, Ezra, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Theo all walking into the room. All the dragon slayers sniffed the air and sighed in defeat. Theo went onto the stage and started to sing.

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

I know you want me

So, don't keep saying our hands are tied

You claim it's not in the cards

But fate is pulling you miles away

And out of reach from me

But you're here in my heart

So, who can stop me if I decide

That you're my destiny?

Theo looked so hopeless on stage.

What if we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine

Nothing could keep us apart

You'd be the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

So why don't we rewrite the stars?

Maybe the world could be ours

Tonight

I decided to sing because even if the guard was in the room, I wanted him to find us in this room. Also, I wanted his eyes to have hope in them. DON'T TELL MIRA!

You think it's easy

You think I don't want to run to you

But there are mountains

And there are doors that we can't walk through

I know you're wondering why

Because we're able to be

Just you and me

Within these walls

But when we go outside

You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

Theo's eyes flew up to me and the light that I loved was back. The guard was also coming to grab me. The Guard grabbed me by the hair and shook me trying to prove a point to the Fairies.

No one can rewrite the stars

How can you say you'll be mine

Everything keeps us apart

And I'm not the one you were meant to find

It's not up to you

It's not up to me

When everyone tells us what we can be

How can we rewrite the stars?

Say that the world can be ours

Tonight

The dragon slayers looked at me and once we connected eyes started to run to the pillar that was holding up the room. The guard had me and was holding a knife under my neck and took me to a corner. Jellal was struggling to help me but was chained to the wall. I just kept on singing.

All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with you

So just give me all of you

It feels impossible

The dragon slayers had busted into the room and pulled Jellal out. I was not out but i kept singing. The guard was fighting the dragon slayers. I was thrown into a corner and the dragon slayers were having problems with the man. Theo was entertaining the boss and manager.

It's not impossible

I argued with him.

Is it impossible?

Wendy managed to push him out of the platform. Natsu helped me out of the box. I made it to the stage. Twilight sun and the boss where to dumbfounded to say anything.

Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing can keep us apart

Cause you are the one I was meant to find

It's up to you

And it's up to me

No one can say what we get to be

Why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours

I held my hands out to prove this line.

You know I want you

It's not a secret I try to hide

But I can't have you

We're bound to break and

My hands are tied

That is when the boss started to yell, "GET THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS!" i turned to explain the situation at them but they did not need it. Theo jumped in front of me and had Twilight Sun in a headlock. Theo twisted Twilight's head enough, so it snapped killing him. I looked over to the others who were holding the boss down and Ezra was questioning. She was in no mercy mode. Gray came up to me unlocking my hands then hugging me while saying, "I missed you, so did Maggie."

Theo then gave me a hug while saying, "I thought I had lost you."

"I knew that you would find me. I have a question. Did Ace find you or did you find Ace?" I asked.

"Ace found us. Probably because of Natsu's hair." said Theo. I looked back to the boss. They were just pulling the mask off her face.

"MARA?" yelled everyone in the room.

"Yep. It is me. Did you miss me?" asked Mara.

"WHY DID YOU LIE? YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE TOO, SICK TO HELP FIND ZARA!" Yelled Gajeel.

"Well dearie. You thought that I was your mate, so I put on a perfume that made you nose unable to get Zara's smell." I THOUGHT I TOLD HIM! LEVY IS HIS MATE THE IDIOT!

"I thought we were friends. Then you go pull this. Attacking others. Why Mara? What did i do to you?" I asked. Theo has still not let me go.

"What you did was survive Delioras attack and killed my father!" yelled Mara.

"Who was your Father?" asked Ezra.

"Dai. Dai Rose. He was the king's adviser here. He wanted all the Royal family dead. So, he could claim the throne, but the Mika and Silver go running into Fiore. Leaving 2 heirs to the throne." Yelled Mara.

"Where is Ace?" I asked.

"Who is Ace?" asked Mara.

"Dark Rose." I stated.

"Oh, the traitor. He gave these buffoons information on your whereabouts so I had him fired, captured and held in a cell to be killed once we had both heirs." said Mara with no mercy in her voice.

"I need to get him." I said to the group, "HE should be the one to choose her punishment." I was heading to the dungeon when Theo ran up to me and said, "I am not letting you out of my sight ever again." I just laughed and we headed to the dungeon. Theo and i looked in all the cells until we were at the one that Jellal was put in.

"Ace are you in here?" i asked to the darkness.

"Princess?" questioned Ace.

"What have i told you about calling me princess."

"I am sorry Princess Zara." said Ace.

"Good enough." I said.

"Thank you, Princess Zara." said Ace as he noticed Theo. He dropped to one knee and said, "Prince Theodore of Tair."

"Rise Ace. I have no ill means against you. You are Friends with Princess Zara?" I did not think that Theo could be this professional.

"I would not call her my friend-" I cut him off, "Of, course you are my friend Ace! You helped me even if it was in the small ways."

""Will you Ace please fill me in on what has happened here?" asked Theo.

"Of course." said Ace as he started to fill Theo in. Theo never let me go through the whole talk.

As soon as Ace stopped talking Gray ran into the room.

"Your Majesty." Said Ace as he bowed again.

Gray who was weirded out by this said, "Get up Ace. You are my sister's friend that means my friend as well."

"Wow Gray. You figured out that we are Bosco Royalty by yourself, did you?" I said to my older brother.

"Actually, Theo brought it up as one of the only reasons that they would have kidnapped you." said Gray.

"WHAT!"

* * *

I HAVE STARTED THE THIRD OF THIS SERIES. IT WILL NOT COME OUT UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER OUT SO THERE IS NO SPOILERS. BYE.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Yeah. It was the only reason I could have thought of why they kidnapped you." Said Theo. Theo's phone then went off.

"One second Guys." Said Theo. He took a few steps away and talked on the phone. At one point he muffled the phone to ask us, "It is my dad is it okay if I tell him that I know that you are the missing Bosco royals?"

"Yes." Said Gray before I could even open my mouth. Theo mouthed 'thank you'

"Hey Zara, how about we hold a ball for us coming back. To make a bang of an entry." Whispered Gray.

"I think that is an awesome Idea." I said back.

Theo just finished on the phone, "Hey guys when we go back to Fairy Tail I won't be able to come into the guild. I will also have to hide my guild mark."

"Why do you have to hide your mark?" asked Gray. I sucked a breath. Theo had only told me that he was the missing Prince of Tair.

"I am the 2nd in line for the throne of Tair and my Father does not know that I joined Fairy Tail." Theo said with as much dignity as he could.

"WHAT THE F-" I slapped my hand over Gray's mouth so he could not finish that swear. I do not need to hear a swear right now.

Once he was quiet, I took my hand off of his mouth and Gray took no time at all in asking, "Zara did you know?"

"Yes, I did. Theo told me on our way to the mission that we took before I was kidnapped." I explained.

"Oh wow. Also, Theo do mind asking your old man if he would want to come to a ball, we are hosting to show people that we are alive and not dead" asked Gray.

"Sure. I bet he will try getting me or my older brother to court Zara." Stated Theo.

"I am fine with you just not your brother." Said Gray. We went up to where the others were. When we opened the door, blood flew toward us.

"ICE MAKE WALL!" I shouted. Gray needed to work on his reaction timing. The blood hit the wall. I caught a whiff of it, and it smelled like Twilight Suns. Great so someone blew up a corpse.

"What happened here?" asked Theo.

"Mara escaped. She blew up Twilight Sun's body to make her escape." Explained Ezra as I walked over to Gajeel.

I whacked him over the head. I did not have any mercy for the Iron dragon slayer, "OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Gajeel.

"That was for not listening to me and asking Levy out. I told you that she was your mate you idiot." I said.

"Let's go back to Fairy Tail. We have not updated Master yet and it was due yesterday." Stressed Lucy.

"Going home sound like the best thing to happen in 2 whole years. Hey Ace if my research is correct your dad was a mage, are you?" I asked.

"Yes I am. I am a mage. My magic is rare so I doubt you would know it." Stated Ace.

"Try me." I said with a grin on my face.

"Your mom taught me Chaos Dragon slaying Magic."

"Well then you will fit right in at Fairy Tail." Stated Gray.

"What do you mean. Your mother told me that there was only 8 others including Zara." Asked a confused ace.

"Well we have 4 dragon slayers other than me Ace. You can also meet The Chaos Dragon him stinking self." I said turning to the man next to me, "Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, and Laxus." All the members put their hand up as I said Their name.

We got onto the train to Crocus and from there we would get on a train to Magnolia and straight to the guild. On the way home I was testing my powers in little amounts.

"Zara you stay out here we are going to surprise the guild." Said Natsu.

I nodded as everyone went inside. I decided to listen in to the conversation.

"So, did you find anything on Zara?" asked Master.

"No." said Ezra. Even if you did know that I was outside you could not tell by her tone.

"Well then it seems that Mara lied then because we have checked everywhere in Bosco." Said Master.

"No Master You got us wrong we said that we did not find any information on Zara." Said Lucy.

"COME IN!" yelled Gray.

So, I did. As soon as the light died down around me.

EVERYONE yelled, "ZARA!" I was pulled into a bear hug by everyone in the whole guild.

"So, you did find her. Where is Jellal?" asked Master.

"He had to go make sure Crime Sorcerer did not do anything stupid." Said Ezra.

"Hi guys it is good to be back." I said as out of thin air Mira appeared with my favourite food.

"Thank you, Mira." I said.

"Your Welcome Zara. We are all just happy that you are back." Said Mira as she left to attend the guild drinks.

"LET'S PARTY LIE ONLY FAIRY TAIL CAN." Yelled Master and that started the biggest party that this guild has ever seen.

"Hey guys Gray and I are holding a ball in the Bosco Castle, so we need help to clean up the Castle." I yelled to the guild.

"LET'S DO THAT TOMORROW! Yelled the entire guild.

After a night of partying, drinking, and dancing, everyone was passed out. I did not drink at all because I wanted to get pictures of the whole party. I got Lucy riding Natsu like a horse. Levy and Gajeel kissing. Romeo was on one knee proposing to Wendy. I also got one of her declining. Mira was trying to hand Laxus a beer but Laxus ended up kissing her. Cana and Bacchus were making out of the floor. You could not tell were one body began and the other ended. Jellal came to the guild and as soon as he walked into the door Ezra kissed him. Theo and I were the only ones not drunk. To bad for the rest of Fairy Tail they will have to deal with Major hangovers tomorrow. Mira was walking around making sure everyone was in a comfortable position.

"Hey, Mira where is Maggie?" I asked.

"Oh, the exceeds were asked to do a scouting mission. They should be back tomorrow." Said Mira as she adjusted Natsu and Lucy who were hugging like there was no tomorrow. I love this guild.

* * *

Well THE END!

YEET NOT THE END YET WE STILL HAVE A WHILE TO GO PEOPLE. REVIEW FAVE FOLLOW ALL THAT JAZZ.


	16. Chapter 16

I AM JUST GOING TO SPAM UPLOAD BECAUSE I HAVE THIS FINISHED AND I WANT TO START UPLOADING THE 3RD

CHAPTER 16

The next day I was handing out oranges and water to all the drunks. I heard the guild doors open. I looked to the doors to see that the exceeds came home.

"Why is everyone on the floor?" asked Carla.

"We had a big party last night." explained Mira. I was sneaking around the exceed party to the stage to surprise Maggie. Mira already knew what i was doing so all I had to do was get a microphone and start singing.

"Why did you have a party Zara is still out there and is injured. I see no reason to have a party." yelled Maggie.

Now it is time for me to sing. It was a song that Maggie inspired me to write when people called me a devil.

_I heard the angels call again_

_I threw myself a party_

_Chardonnay and oxy_

Maggie looked around for the source of my voice.

_I stopped the screams inside my head_

_I remember when you had me_

_Floating high like Sid and Nancy_

The curtains opened to reveal me.

_They say it's not the answer but I can't carry on_

_'Cause I got nowhere, no one, without you boy I'm done_

_And when I'm gone, remember you're the one_

_And just because I fight don't mean that I never learned how to love_

You know devils don't fly (fly, fly)

Maggie sang along. We both knew the lyrics by heart.

_So don't expect me not to fall_

_Devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_But God we almost had it all_

_But I got chains and you got wings_

_You know that life ain't fair sometimes_

_Devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_But I try_

_Theo sung the last line completely shocking me._

_What's a girl to do when she's not strong_

_When everyone that holds my hand_

_Gets cut from all the thorns_

_I used to put my ear against the wall_

_To hear the screams, to hear the fall_

_More reasons to escape it all_

_And it's not the answer but I can't carry on_

_I give my best smile, my last dime_

_But I'm always getting wrong_

_It's not 'cause I'm young or from a broken home_

_Maybe I just fight 'cause I don't know where I belong_

_Well that line got every_

_I put my whole heart into this song._

_You know devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_So don't expect me not to fall_

_Devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_But God we almost had it all_

_But I got chains and you got wings_

_You know that life ain't fair sometimes_

_Devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_But I try_

Theo sang a new line. I stared at Maggie as if asking, 'did you tell him?" and she nodded.

_Angels were never meant to fall_

_And you were the loveliest of all_

I am so going to question the both of them.

_If I thought God could fix it_

_I'd pray for your forgiveness_

_But I've been cast down, thrown out_

_When I crossed to the other side_

_No devils don't fly!_

_You know devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_So don't expect me not to fall_

_Devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_But God we almost had it all_

_But I got chains and you got wings_

_You know that life ain't fair sometimes_

_Devils don't fly (fly, fly)_

_But I try_

_But I try_

Maggie flew up to me with the speed of a mouse running from a cat.

"ZARA! YOU ARE OKAY!" Yelled my bff.

"I am okay Maggie." I said to comfort her.

I-I thought you were gone for good" sniffled Maggie.

"I am not. Also I have something to tell you miss." I said it like she was in trouble.

"What?" Asked Maggie.

"How would you feel to know that you know royalty?" I asked.

"I would be dumbfounded." Stated Maggie.

"Well it ends up I am royalty." I stated.

"What do you mean Zara?" asked Maggie.

"It means that like me Maggie she is in line for the Bosco Throne if Gray does not marry." state Theo.


	17. Chapter 17

NOPE I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. ENJOY

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"Really are you holding a ball?" asked MAggie.

"Yep. Once we clean the castle we will hold a ball. That reminds me." I said looking toward Mira.

Mira nodded and went into Demon mode "EVERYONE UP NOW WE HAVE TO ALL GET TO BOSCO TO HELP CLEAN UP THE CASTLE!" That got everyone up and out the portal.

I looked at Theo and he just shrugged.

"I believe it would take longer to get everyone on a train at the same time." Stated Theo. After everyone ran through the portal Theo and I ran through and when we finally got through we saw the ballroom sparkling and we also heard thundering feet upstairs.

"Well that was quick." I said. Theo laughed until his Lacrima got a message.

"Shoot. So sorry Zara but my father wants me to meet him at the castle so that we can prepare for the ball." said Theo.

"Why it is not for another 4 days!" I exclaimed.

"He takes 2 days choosing an outfit and another day deciding who he should try to court to the lady and it will take at least one day to get here from our castle in the carriage." Explained Theo.

"Ok good bye Theo." I said waving him off.

"Zara. We need to fit you into your dress!" yelled Mira as she ran into the room.

"Okay let's go." I said as Mira grabbed my arm and dragged me to a room that had a plaque that read 'Mika's Room' I paused in front of the door confusing Mira.

"What is it Zara?" asked Mira.

"This was my mom's room." I admitted.

"Oh, I thought that name looked familiar." stated Mira.

"Well let's get me fitted." I said trying to lift the mood up.

"Yes! I found a blue gown that i think you would rock." said Mira as she grabbed it out of the closet. (Imagine the dress from the Cinderella Live Action Remake)

"I love it Mira." I said.

"Oh, I also found this box that had your name on it Zara." stated Mira.

She handed me the box. It was a lilac coloured box. I opened it to reveal a note. The note read:

My Dear Zara.

I am so sorry for hiding the truth from you. I thought it was best for you and Gray not to know what you truly were. I wanted to warn you that Dai has a daughter. She is an Angel take over mage. If what Celestial has predicted then you will be an Elemental like i am.

I ask you to please learn Chaos Dragon slaying Magic. Dai's daughter is not a force to be reckoned with. She asked Dai to attack our little home after the Revolution. Silver only told Dai were we were going.

I have left a little trinket in here for you to remember me with. If you are like your brother then you will hold this close to your heart no matter what. I hope that you are enjoying your life even if I can not be there to see you grow into a beautiful young lady.

I love you to the stars and back.

Your Mother

Mika.

I was in tears. I found the necklace in the bottom of the box. It was a black angel. There was another note that said:

This is a fallen Angel. It is your guardian Angel that fell from heaven to help you.

I put the necklace on right away.

Mira broke the silence, "Would you like me to go save Gray for you?"

"Y-yes p-please." I stuttered out.

Mira left to go find Gray. I was admiring the necklace. Then I noticed something in the closet. It was a Law. It basically said that if any Bosco Royal loved a person -no matter what status- They were allowed to marry them.

At that moment Gray came in, "Zara are you Okay? Mira said that you found a note from Mom."

"I am fine i just thought i would show you want mom left us." I stated getting up still holding the paper.

"What do you mean us Zara?" I handed Gray the paper and he read it.

"Heck, as if I would let anyone that you did not love marry you but me. Mom thought of everything didn't she?" asked Gray with a chuckle. "Hey what's that necklace Zara?"

"As mom put it. It is a fallen Angel. It is my Guardian Angel that fell from Heaven to help me." I read off the paper.

"Mom did think of everything. Only if we knew what Magic Mara has." Stated Gray.

"Read this." I said handing the paper, "I am going to try on my dress." I then picked up my dress to try it on. It fit me like a glove.

I then heard from Gray "FLIP REALLY!"

I left the bathroom five minutes later to see Mira and Gray talking. Mira looked up to me and squealed. Gray looked at me and grinned in approval.

"Well now that we know it fits i want to see everyone in the ballroom in 10 minutes so that we can regroup after I get out of this dress." I said and to my shock everyone in the room listened.

I took off the dress and put it back into the closet. I then went downstairs to see that everyone was there waiting for me.

"Thank you guys for helping us out but while in my moms room i found something interesting." I said, "My mom made a law that made it so that no one can make us do an arranged marriage and also we are going to have another party to celebrate the terrific work everyone did but tomorrow this place needs to be spotless. Some guest, are coming at 3 in the afternoon. Why? I don't know. LET'S PARTY!" I Yelled. Mira brought out a feast for Fairy Tail.

As Mira laid the feast on the table she yelled, "EVERYONE WILL BE USING PROPER TABLE MANNERS AND SITTING DOWN! THIS IS PRACTICE FOR ZARA AND GRAY BECAUSE BALLS ARE NOT LIKE THE FAIRY TAIL PARTY'S!"

"YEAH THEY ARE BETTER!" yelled Nab.

"TRUE THAT!" yelled everyone.

"Well still we need to help our friends." demanded Ezra. Once she spoke everyone ran to the table.

Gray and I sat on the end. I saw Gray trace with his figures our late father's name.

"Gray, I was wondering. What are we going to do? We are both a part of Fairy Tail but while doing my research Bosco's economy is falling and fast." I asked.

"I am going to take the throne and i will visit Fairy Tail for a week every month." stated Gray.

"Are you sure Gray?" I asked.

"Yes. I will just have to figure out how to tell everyone." said Gray.

We ate dinner with a light conversation going on. Master spoke up, "Gray, I know you so i believe that you are thinking about claiming the Bosco throne."

"Yes, I am. But I will visit Fairy Tail once a month for a week and stay as a member. Zara will remain with the guild." said Gray.

"It is your choice to make. As it is your Life. We will follow your decision." stated Master.

"Thank you." said Gray. The rest of the dinner went by swimmingly. When everyone was done they all paired up and went to a room. Gray and I were allowed to have our own rooms but Maggie would not let me out of her sight. She was being almost as bad as Carla to Wendy. I claimed Mom's old room and Gray found Dad's.

I was looking through a diary of my moms. There was one entry that intrigued me.

July 7th 777

Today the dragons had to go to the Dragon realm. I am not finished my training in Chaos Dragon Slaying Magic. Acnologia did not want to leave so he was sealed away for his protection. I feel bad for him but if it will keep him safe so that he can help my unborn Daughter then so be it. All of the dragon's children are going to be left near towns in Fiore so that they can join a guild. I cannot do that because I am a Bosco Princess.

Dai is planning something. I overheard him talking about way to control demons. But i know that there is more to his plan then to 'help' the kingdom. I have never liked him. I have gotten this arua from him that just tells me to watch out. Silver won't believe me. Then again the only one who seems to believe me is Gray.

We are packing to leave the castle in the dead of night so no one knows that we left. I hate having to leave this place but The people of Bosco are planning a revolution against the Bosco Royals so I need to protect Gray and our unborn girl. We have also chosen a name for her. Zara. It was one of my great Aunts name and i thought that it would suit our little girl.

Mika Fullbuster.

So, I was named after one of mom's great Aunts. Also how ironic that Mom knew that Dai was trouble and only Gray believed her and we ended up killing him. Mom seemed to be the best mom. To bad I don't remember her.

"So, your mom knew what had happened to the dragon's?" asked Maggie who was reading over my shoulder.

"Apparently. Let's go to sleep Maggie. We have to start on the feast tomorrow for the ball." I said as we headed to bed.

"You know that Mira is not going to let you do anything here right?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, but I might as well try." I said as I fell asleep.

* * *

LAST CHAPTER UP IN AN HOUR!


	18. Chapter 18

IT IS DONE PEOPLE! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF I REMEMBER SILENCE! NEXT I REMEMBER THE ORANGE MARK

CHAPTER 18

It was 15 minutes before the ball. I was in my room with Cancer so he could do my hair. He was speedy in doing so. He put it up in a way that if I needed to I could fight but at the same time look elegant.

"Is that All?" asked Cancer.

"Yes Thank you." I said as he left to go help the other girls.

I went to put on my dress. Theo sent ahead a note to the castle to say after an hour and a half he is going to open a portal to get to the party. Even if his father said he is not allowed. The reason Theo has kept his magic to himself is because no Tair Royal has had magic and when his father found out he banned him from leaving the castle. As if that would stop him.

"They are ready for you Zara." Said Mira.

"Thank you Mira." I said as I passed her. I walked to the stairwell that leads to the ballroom.

"Now please welcome Princess Zara." yelled Laxus. He was dressed in a tux. He looked perfect for the job.

Everyone clapped as I walked down the stairs. If you met me 3 years ago and you told me that i was royalty i would have called you insane. But now i know better.

I went around greeting the guest. After about an hour and 15 minutes 2 men came up to me, "Hello Princess Zara. I am King Maxwell of Tair. This strapping young man next to me is my only son, Micheal." lied the King.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." I said with a smile.

"Princess Zara. Would you please accompany me to retrieve a drink?" asked Micheal.

"Of course." I said. Micheal then grabbed my arm and we walked over to the drinks table.

"May i have your number?" asked Micheal.

"I am sorry but no." I said gently letting him down.

To bad this one is a stubborn one. "So, What is your sign?" asked Micheal.

"Stop please I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Oh, I thought that the Royals had to court other royals." stated Micheal putting his hands on my hips.

"Please let me go." I said.

"Why should i?" asked Micheal well looking at my..

"GRAY PLAY THE BEAT!" I yelled to my brother who told the band.

The band played an upbeat tune as i sung,

_Why am I always hit on by the boys i never like_

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss_

_I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

I pointed to the left and to the right. Then I pushed Micheal off me.

_Ask me for my number_

_Yeah, you put me on the spot_

_You think that we should hook-up_

_But I think that we should not_

_You had me at hello_

_Then you opened up your mouth_

_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!_

I made a mouth with my hands and mimicked him talking while singing.

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

Take a hint take a hint

I shook my fist in front of his face. To show him that i was angry with him.

_No, you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_T-take a hint take a hint_

I waved my hand in front of my face waving off his bad breath.

_I guess you still don't get it_

_So let's take it from the top_

_You asked me what my sign is_

_And I told you it was stop_

I put my hand in front of him signaling him to stop.

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

_You'd be here_

_And I'd be on a yacht_

_Oh!_

I pointed to the lake outside of the castle.

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint take a hint_

I slapped Micheal. He deserved it.

_No, you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_T-take a hint take a hint_

At this point Tair king came up to watch. Only to see micheal grabbing my wrist.

_What about "No"_

_Don't you get it_

_So go and tell your friends_

_I'm not really interested_

I flipped Micheal onto his backside. Ezra then came in singing.

_It's about time that you're leavin'_

_I'm gonna count to three and_

_Open my eyes_

_And you'll be gone_

_One_

I did the chorus,

_Get your hands off my-_

Ezra then said, "Two."

_Or I'll punch you in the-_

Ezra sang, "Three."

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

I slapped Micheal when his eyes roamed my body.

_Take a hint take a hint_

_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_Take a hit take a hint_

_Whoa..._

_Get your hands off my hips_

_'Fore I punch you in the lips_

_Stop your staring at my-_

_Hey!_

_Take a hint take a hint_

_T-take a hint take a hint_

This time I punched Micheal in the chest. Knocking onto his backside.

Theo then popped through the portal to see me over his brother and his brother staring at me like I was candy.

"What did I miss?" asked Theo.

I looked up from the jerk when Cana answered, "She shut down a man by SINGING!"

"Theodore! Why are you here I told you that you are forbidden from leaving that castle and using that witchcraft." yelled King Maxwell.

Every single Fairy Tail member came up. "Guys it is time to reveal who we are." I stated.

I pulled off the shawl to show the violet mark on my shoulder. Everyone revealed their mark. Theo even showed everyone his.

"Yes, King Maxwell you just insulted Fiore's most powerful guild." I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Wait you said you had a boyfriend. Who is it?" asked Micheal.

"I am brother. I am her mate along with it." Said Theo.

"Mate? Does that mean?" asked King Maxwell.

"Yes I am a dragon slayer. I am Zara Fullbuster. Princess of Bosco, Fairy Tail mage, The girl who survived Eien no nemuri, Also The singer Ice Fairy." I said.

"What?" yelled everyone.

"Freed did you put up those runes?" I asked.

"Yep." stated Freed.

"Okay. The runes make it impossible for anyone to reveal my identity until i do it." I explained.

"Theodore of Tair you are…"

I would not advise finishing that sentence." I said interrupting him.

"Why?" Asked Maxwell.

"I already know what you are going to say. You were going to say that he is not allowed to court me without your permission. But thanks to my mother as long as he is in Basco or Fiore he is allowed to court me." I stated.

"Since when?" Asked Micheal.

Gray handed me the paper and i read the date of approval, "Since 776." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"FINE! BUT PRINCE GRAY I STILL WANT THAT TREATY WE WERE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled Maxwell.

"It will go accordingly. But if I find out that your son is harassing Zara. it is over." stated Gray.

"Of course." said Maxwell.

"Well we should be going father." said Micheal.

"Good bye, Prince Gray, Princess Zara." said King Maxwell as he left the room.

"I am going to grab some punch." I said to Theo and Gray.

"Okay, I will meet you there in a minute Zara." Said Theo as i left to the punch table.

The lights went out. I couldn't concentrate because of all the screaming. I felt 2 people grab my arms. I struggled. They took me outside of the Castle grounds.

"Please Princess stop struggling. We are trying to help you." said the male to my right.

"How are you helping me by kidnapping me?" I asked.

"There is a spy in the castle and we were given orders to only tell you this information." Said the one to my left.

Once we were ten minutes walking outside of the castle they let me go.

"Now what do you want?" I asked not wanting to worry my friends.

"We need you not to trust anyone from Tair." stated The man on the left.

"But one of my guildmate's is from Tair and he is my mate." I stated.

"How long has he been in your guild?" asked the man on the right.

"Over 2 years." I answered.

"YOu can trust him. You just can't trust any Tair members that join." said the man on the left.

"Also-" "ZARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Gray.

"Do not trust the people with an Orange tattoo." Said one of the men as hey ran.

"ZARA! IF THIS IS A JOKE IT IS NOT FUNNY!" yelled Gray.

"I AM OVER HERE GRAY AND IT IS NOT A JOKE!" I yelled to my brother.

Why should i avoid the people with an orange tattoo. Life is never going to be easy will it.


End file.
